Blog użytkownika:MysteryLadyy/Bułgarskie szaleństwo - opowiadania seria 3
UWAGA! Jeśli chcesz w łatwy sposób dowiadywać się o nowych rozdziałach na tym blogu wystarczy, że wejdziesz na moją tablicę: KLIK i zaobserwujesz wątek: Bułgarskie szaleństwo ;D Tu znajdziecie wszystkie rozdziały Serii 3 moich opowiadań. Mam nadzieję, że komuś będzie chciało się to w ogóle czytać :/ Ale jeśli już wejdziesz i przeczytasz chodź jeden rozdział byłabym wdzięczna o pozostawienie choć małej opinii (dzięki temu będę wiedziała co poprawić i czy ktokolwiek czyta moje opowiadania) Musisz także pamiętać, że jest to kontynuacja poprzednich serii. Jeśli ciekawi cię co działo się w poprzednich znajdziesz je na moim blogu. Ale spokojnie nie przeczytanie ich nie grozi wam niezrozumieniem fabuły. To wszystko. Miłego czytania! ^^ thumb|285px Rozdział 1 - Początek wakacji Jak zawsze więcej dialogów niż opisów. Przepraszam, ale ja chyba nie umiem inaczej XD _________________________________________________________________________________________ Minął już prawie miesiąc od nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń, które były dla Marinette ogromnym wstrząsem. Na szczęście dzięki Adrienowy, Alyi, Nino i jej rodzicom była już w znacznie lepszym humorze. Właśnie czwórka przyjaciół siedziała razem przy stole w jakiejś kawiarni. Był już koniec roku więc postanowili to uczcić. Wszyscy zamówili sobie po szarlotce i gorącej czekoladzie. Siedzieli na zewnątrz. Cała kawiarenka była naprawdę ślicznie przystrojona. Stoły były okrągłe, wykonane z jasnego drewna. Miały na sobie starannie wyrzeźbione wzory pnączy winogron. Cały teren na zewnątrz osłonięty był od góry ciemnym drewnianym daszkiem, z którego zwisały niczym żyrandole doniczki z wrzosami. Od góry porastał go gęsty bluszcz, który miejscami opadał aż na ziemię. Dawało to naprawdę niesamowity efekt. Krzesła były dwuosobowe więc przyjaciele siedzieli parami. Marinette oparła łokcie na stole, a głowę na dłoniach. Zrobiła zniecierpliwioną minę. - Jak ja bym już zjadła swoje zamówienie… Kiedy oni je przyniosą?? Cała trójka zachichotała. Adrien położył rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny. - Spokojnie, przecież czekamy dopiero od trzech minut. - Chyba nie należę do cierpliwych osób – westchnęła teatralnie i również się zaśmiała. - Macie jakieś plany na wakacje? – spytała zaciekawiona Alya. - Ja jadę na obóz muzyczny – odpowiedział Nino – Ale to tylko niestety dwa tygodnie. Alya spojrzała na Adriena. Chłopak zrobił zaskoczoną minę i podrapał się z zakłopotaniem w głowę. - Ehh… Ja… Chyba nie mam planów. Mój tata rzadko kiedy zabiera mnie gdzieś na wakacje, a sam nie mogę jeździć. - Według mnie to niesprawiedliwe – zmarszczyła czoło Alya – Przecież to musi być strasznie nudne. Tak siedzieć ciągle w Paryżu… - Alya! – wtrąciła się Marinette – Ja myślę, że niedługo cię gdzieś zabierze. Uśmiechnęła się do Adriena pocieszająco. Alya zmrużyła oczy i uniosła kącik ust do góry. - No Marinette… A ty? Gdzie się wybierasz? - Ja?... Ja mam dużo do roboty w Paryżu i eee… pewnie nigdzie nie pojadę. - A to ci heca, się dobrali. Nie chciałabyś pojechać na jakiś kurs z krawiectwa czy coś? - Może… Chociaż preferuję samouczenie się - zaśmiała się. Dalszą rozmowę zakłócił kelner, który przyniósł ich zamówienie. Adrien zatarł ręce i zrobił minę głodnego psychopaty. Marinette zaśmiała się na ten widok. - Widzę, że nie tylko ja byłam niecierpliwa. Wszyscy zachichotali i zaczęli pałaszować swoje porcje. I szarlotka i gorąca czekolada były wyśmienite. W krótkim czasie na talerzach oraz w filiżankach zostały pustki. Cała czwórka znowu zajęła się rozmową. Było naprawdę przyjemnie. Za przyjemnie. Niestety jak to często bywa przyjemność zawsze kiedyś musi być skończona. Los chciał, że ta przyjemność musiała zakończyć się z hukiem. Nagle rozległ się wybuch i cała ziemia się zatrzęsła. Przyjaciele wstali gwałtownie z krzeseł. Adrien i Marinette spojrzeli na siebie znacząco. - Jak widać zło nie robi sobie wakacji… - mruknął chłopak. - Ja lecę! – rozległ się głos Alyi – Muszę ująć jakiś dobry materiał na Biedrobloga! - Ej czekaj! Idę z tobą! Wrzasnął za nią Nino i dzikim pędem pobiegł za szatynką. Adrien i Marinette uśmiechnęli się do siebie i pognali w jakieś ustronne miejsce. Po chwili do akcji wkroczyli Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Biegli w stronę skąd dobiegały ich dziwne dźwięki. W miarę jak zbliżali się do celu robiło się coraz bardziej gorąco. Byli już cali oblani potem kiedy im oczom ukazał się ogromny wulkan, który stał w miejscu wierzy Eiffla. Oboje spojrzeli na to zaskoczeni. - Wiesz… Ostatnio Władca Ciem miewa dość popierniczone pomysły… O ile dobrze pamiętam ostatnio była inwazja szczurów, a zaraz po niej morze budyniu (nie pytajcie XD). Teraz jest jakiś wulkan. Skąd on bierze tych ludzi? Ja już wolę nie pytać jaki oni mieli ze sobą problem – palnął Czarny Kot. Biedronka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Nie czas na żartobliwe wnioski. Musimy działać. Kot kiwnął głową. Po chwili ruszyli w stronę wulkanu, który zaczął wydawać niezbyt przyjaźnie brzmiące dźwięki. Bohaterowie mieli wrażenie, że zaraz się roztopią z gorąca kiedy znaleźli się pod ogromną górą. Na jej szczycie stała jakaś kobieta. Miała na sobie srebrny, dosyć luźny strój. Jej włosy były rude i przystrzyżone na jeżyka. W dłoni trzymała małą miniaturkę wulkanu. Kiedy zobaczyła stojącą pod jej dziełem dwójkę bohaterów wzięła się pod boki i zaśmiała się. - Ktoś tu chyba nie wie, że do czynnych wulkanów się nie podchodzi. - To raczej mało istotne i tak zaraz ten wulkan stąd zniknie – powiedziała Biedronka i zaczęła kręcić jojem. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła powalając z nóg bohaterów. Spojrzeli zaniepokojeni do góry. - Ops… Za późno – dziewczyna uniosła kącik ust i zeskoczyła z wulkanu. W szybkim tempie zaczęła się od niego oddalać. Naprawdę szybkim. Biedronka wstała i zerknęła na wulkan. Nagle z jego wnętrza wzbiła się do góry lawa. Ona i Czarny Kot wytrzeszczyli oczy. Chłopak zaczął zwiewać w stronę, w którą poleciała złoczyni. - Ruszaj się Biedrona. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę nie zostać oficjalnie kiełbaską! Dziewczyna ruszyła za towarzyszem. Najgorsze było to, że kompletnie nie wiedzieli gdzie jest ofiara Władcy Ciem, a zaraz lawa pochłonie całe miasto. Rozglądali się w panice po całej okolicy. W końcu Kot stracił cierpliwość. Zakręcił kijem, skierował go do ziemi i wysunął go łapiąc przy okazji Biedronkę w pasie. Wskoczył na kij i ukucnął. Dziewczyna usiadła mu na kolanie. Popatrzyli się na siebie, a chłopak uśmiechnął się sprytnie. - Mam małe Déjà vu. - No co ty gadasz? – zaśmiała się Biedronka – Patrz! Tam jest! Zła dziewczyna znajdowała się w luwrze. Stała na czubku szklanej piramidy. Kot przechylił kij w tamtą stronę w samą porę, bo lawa właśnie miała do niego dotrzeć. Zeskoczyli tuż przed swój cel. Zaczęła się szamotanina, w której jak zawsze liczył się czas. Dobre było to, że złoczyni nie miała żadnych umiejętności miotania czymkolwiek – chociażby lawą. Mogła tylko kontrolować wulkany. Biedronka miała nadzieję, że erupcja nastąpiła tylko w Paryżu. Władca Ciem ewidentnie się nie postarał co do doboru ofiary. Ostatnio się nie popisywał. Tego dnia także robota była prosta. Czarny Kot wydłużył kij i uderzył nim w dłoń dziewczyny sprawiając, że ta wypuściła z niej figurkę wulkanu. Biedronka błyskawicznie ją złapała, zniszczyła i złapała czarnego motyla. Partnerzy przybili sobie żółwika. Chcieli ze sobą jeszcze trochę pogadać, czas im na to nie pozwolił. Adrien musiał wracać do domu. Zasalutował Biedronce puszczając jej oczko i zniknął za budynkami. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i ruszyła do siebie. *** Adrien przemienił się za krzakami na jego posesji. - Ugh… Ależ ja jestem zmęczony… Daj mi seraa… - Plagg ledwo unosił się w powietrzu. Adrien skrzyżował ręce i uniósł brew. - Nie zgrywaj się, nawet nie użyłem kotaklizmu. Plagg zrobił kwaśną minę. - Przez tych mało wymagających przeciwników straciłem mój wyłudzacz sera… - Miej pretensje do Władcy Ciem. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się. Ruszył w stronę wejścia do domu. Chciał wejść niezauważony więc zrobił to powoli i cicho. Kiedy zamknął drzwi znowu usłyszał rozmowę taty i jakiejś postaci w pokoju po lewej. Zmarszczył czoło i podszedł bliżej. - Muszę zrobić sobie przerwę. Ci ludzie zaczynają mnie irytować. Paryż ostatnio stał się słabym miejscem na moje podboje. - Według mnie w ogóle powinieneś z tym skończyć. Kiedyś to może się na tobie odegrać… - odezwał się cichy, niepewny głosik. - Po czyjej jesteś stronie Nuru? Pamiętasz chyba co mi przyrzekałaś… - Tak… Panie.. Adrien wyprostował się jak struna. Jakie „Panie”? – pomyślał – Kto by się tak odzywał do jego taty? Chciał podsłuchać coś jeszcze, ale usłyszał kroki na górze. Popędził w stronę kuchni. ____________________________________________________________________________________ To wszystko na dziś. Ja wiem... wiem... Jest to nudnawe, ale nic na to nie poradzę xD Muszę odbudować swoją wenę po egzaminach gimnazjalnych. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie xD Next: w sobotę! (wiem, że dużo czasu, ale no mam trochę do nauki ;__; Ale spokojnie! Niedługo wrócę do wstawiania rozdziałów co 2-3 dni (mam nadzieję) Muszę tylko w końcu napisać na zapas opowiadanie) Rozdział 2 - Propozycja Adrien otworzył lodówkę i wziął stamtąd camembert. Kiedy ją zamykał do pomieszczenia weszła Nathalii. Rzucił jej szybkie dzień dobry i czmychnął do swojego pokoju. Nie miał ochoty o niczym rozmawiać. Zastanawiał się kim może być Nuru. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i położył ser na biurku. Spod jego koszuli wyleciał Plagg. Kiedy zobaczył swój przysmak zaczął pałaszować go rozradowany. Adrien po chwili namysłu włączył komputer. Wpisał w wyszukiwarkę ,,Nuru”, ale nic się nie wyświetliło oprócz tego, że po japońsku znaczy to „malować”. Plaggowi nie uszło uwadze co wpisał chłopak na komputerze. Zmarszczył brwi. - Czemu wpisałeś w wyszukiwarkę Nuru? - A czemu cię to ciekawi? - Mnie?? – Adrien nie zauważył zaniepokojenia w jego głosie – Ciekawski jestem… - Mój tata z kimś rozmawiał, ten ktoś chyba się tak nazywa. Plagg zastygł na chwilę i zamrugał oczami. - Aha. Z dziwną sztywnością wrócił do jedzenia sera. Adrien przewrócił oczami na jego olewanie wszystkiego. Przemienił stronę na Biedrobloga. Jak się spodziewał była na nim relacja z ich dzisiejszej walki. Włączył ją. - Nino odsuń swój łeb – rozległ się cichy zirytowany szept na początku – Już nagrywam. Adrien zachichotał. Z Alyą nie ma łatwo. Dziewczyna skierowała kamerę na wulkan. Było widać jak Biedronka i Czarny Kot podbiegają do niego i krzyczą coś w stronę złoczyni. Alya znajdowała się niebezpiecznie blisko wulkanu. Na dodatek stała na ziemi. Nagle obraz w filmie zawirował. To zapewne ten wstrząs ziemi – pomyślał Adrien. Nie mylił się z wulkanu buchnęła lawa. Gorąca masa zaczęła szybko przemieszczać się w stronę Alyi. - O chorobcia… - Alya! Zwiewajmy! Nino najwyraźniej złapał dziewczynę za rękę i zaczął ją ciągnąć w drugą stronę. Obraz skakał niemożliwie szybko. W tle słychać było krzyki dwójki. Adriena zaniepokoił krzyk Nina, że lawa prawie ich dosięga. Spokojne Adrien, przecież nie byłoby tu tego nagrania gdyby oni … - nawet wolał sobie tego nie dokańczać. Patrzył z napięciem w ekran. Zobaczył w nim pomarańczową jaskrawą poświatę. Dawało to wrażenie jakby telefon właśnie wpadał do lawy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że obraz przestał migotać. Dwójka na coś wskoczyła. Przed ekranem pojawiła się twarz Alyi. - Chyba jesteśmy w kropce… Jesteśmy na fontannie, która najprawdopodobniej w krótkiej chwili się stopi. Oby Biedronka i Czarny Kot się sprężyli… W jej głosie słychać było niepokój. Przeleciała telefonem dookoła żeby pokazać otoczenie. Nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze. W krótkim czasie przyjaciele znów zaczęli krzyczeć. Lawa prawie całkowicie stopiła fontanne. Maź zaczęła niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do dwójki. Była już dosłownie kilka centymetrów od buta Alyi kiedy nagle przed ekranem przeleciała różowa poświata. Kiedy zniknęła można było zauważyć, że nogi dziewczyny są do połowy łydek zanurzone w wodzie. - No pięknie… - rozległ się jej zirytowany głos – No cóż – przed ekranem znowu pojawiła się jej twarz – Dobre to, że nasi bohaterzy znów odnieśli zwycięstwo. Film się skończył. Adrien chwilę jeszcze siedział wpatrzony w ekran, ale z tego zamyślenia wyrwał go czyjś znajomy głos. Głos, który ostatnio słyszał o dziwo dość często. - Adrien… Chłopak spojrzał na postawną sylwetkę jego taty. Mężczyzna miał jak zawsze trudną do odgadnięcia minę. Nie wiedział więc czego się spodziewać po tej wizycie. Zadał mu pytanie wzrokiem. - Chcę cię poinformować, że za trzy dni wyjeżdżamy do Bułgarii. Ta informacja wstrząsnęła nim niesamowicie. Jak to wyjeżdżamy do Bułgarii?! Przecież ja muszę chronić Paryż! – myślał gorączkowo. - Jak to? – zdołał tylko powiedzieć. Gabriel Agreste wziął głęboki oddech. - Postanowiłem trochę odpocząć od pracy. Mam znajomości w Bułgarii więc tam spędzimy całe dwa tygodnie wakacji. Będziemy mieszkać w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu, który mieści się tylko parę metrów od Morza Czarnego… Nie wyglądasz na zbytnio zadowolonego, coś nie tak? - Eee Chłopak otworzył buzię, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale kompletnie nie wiedział co. Z jednej strony zawsze chciał spędzić więcej czasu z tatą, ale… przecież teraz musiał chronić Paryż. No jak on to miał niby pogodzić?! - Ja… Jestem po prostu zaskoczony… Mógłbym to sobie przemyśleć? – wydukał w końcu. - Mmm… Pewnie. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i odwrócił się żeby wyjść z pokoju. Zanim jednak to zrobił rzucił jeszcze: - Jeśli chcesz, możesz zabrać ze sobą twoją… ekhem… dziewczynę… Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Adrien już kompletnie nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Mój tata właśnie dał mi chyba odrobinę wolności, a ja nie mogę tego wykorzystać… Po prostu idealnie! Przecież Marinette też musi ochraniać Paryż! Nie może nie być ich obojga jednocześnie w Paryżu! – pomyślał. Postanowił, że przedyskutuje to z dziewczyną. *** Marinette siedziała przy biurku i starannie zszywała ze sobą części jej nowego projektu. Alya przypomniała jej, że miała plany wyjechać na jakiś kurs krawiecki w wakacje, a teraz było to niemożliwe. - Ehh… Bycie bohaterką ma swoje minusy Tikki… Zero wakacji. Powiedziała kiedy skończyła zszywać ramiączka swojej sukienki. - Chyba nie mogę się pocieszyć w tej sprawie… Niestety to prawda – westchnęła Tikki. Nagle zadzwonił telefon dziewczyny. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz. To Adrien… Ciekawe o co chodzi – pomyślała i szybko odebrała połączenie. - Halo? (…) Coś się stało? (…) Naprawdę?! To wspaniale! Ale… (…) Wiesz… Jedź z nim, jakoś dam sobie radę, w końcu Władca Ciem ostatnio sobie pofolgował (…) Jak to? Ze mną??! Tikki przyglądała się jak Marinette chodzi w te i we w te intensywnie gestykulując. Wyglądało to dosyć zabawnie, ale i niepokojąco jednocześnie. Kwami było ciekawe o co chodzi. Próbowało co nieco podsłuchać przybliżając się do telefonu, ale to nic nie dało. Dlatego ucieszyło się kiedy Mari w końcu odłożyła telefon. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i zapatrzyła się w ścianę. Tikki przechyliła główkę z zainteresowaniem. - Co się stało? - Tata Adriena chce zabrać go do Bułgarii na dwa tygodnie… - Ojej! To dla niego na pewno dobra wiadomość! Myślę, że poradziłabyś sobie przez ten czas sama. - Tylko problem w tym, że on chce jechać ze mną! – westchnęła i złapała się za głowę. - Oh… Tikki nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Przecież jeśli oboje wyjadą Władca Ciem będzie miał szerszy zakres działania. Mimo wszystko chciała jak najlepiej dla swojej właścicielki, a chwila odpoczynku by się jej przydała. - Myślę… Myślę, że warto nad tym pomyśleć. Ptrząc na to z innej perspektywy… Przecież nie możesz ciągle się ograniczać – powiedziała w końcu troskliwym, niepewnym głosem. Marinette westchnęła. Cieszyła się, że ma przy sobie kogoś kto może jej doradzić. - Właśnie dlatego umówiłam się jutro z Adrienem, żeby to omówić… - powiedziała. *** Marinette obudziła się. W pokoju było kompletnie ciemno. Zerknęła na zegarek. Była pierwsza w nocy. Nie zdziwiła się tym mocno. Miała dzisiaj problemy ze spaniem. Teraz poczuła nagły impuls. Miała przeczucie, że powinna wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Spojrzała na Tikki. Spała sobie smacznie przy jej głowie. Nie chciała jej obudzić. Najciszej jak umiała zwlokła się z łóżka. Powoli podeszła do okna i przez nie wyjrzała. Stała dłuższą chwilę, ale nic się nie działo. Nagle jednak na dachu sąsiedniego budynku mignęło jej coś czarnego. - Na co patrzysz? Usłyszała z tyłu cichy głosik swojej przyjaciółki. No trudno, ale skoro się już obudziła to trzeba to wykorzystać – pomyślała. Musiała sprawdzić co to było. - Tikki, kropkuj. Nie dała jej nawet ostrzeżenia. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się na dworze. Czuła dziwne kłucie w brzuchu. Co chwilę bezwiednie napinała mięśnie z niepokoju przez co odczuwała w nich już nieprzyjemny ból. Wbiegła na balkon i ruszyła w stronę, w którą biegła postać. Miała spore trudności z podążaniem za nią. Nie widziała prawie nic w tej ciemności. Mimo, że niebo było bezchmurne. W końcu czarna postać zatrzymała się po niezabudowanej stronie rzeki. Było to na obrzeżach Paryża, więc teren porastały dość gęsto krzewy i drzewa. Biedronka schowała się za jednym z nich. ___________________________________________________________________________ Mam nadzieję, że rozdział jest znośny. Next: Nie wiem kiedy dokładnie (w majówkę na pewno nie bo wyjeżdżam) W razie co informacje będą podawane na mojej tablicy ;D Rozdział 3 - Nocna tajemnica Adrien nie mógł zasnąć. Przez cały czas myślał nad postanowieniem jego ojca. Noc była naprawdę przepiękna. Coś w niej go przyciągało. Poczuł, że musi przewietrzyć się pod jej osłoną. Zaskoczył Plagga swoją nagłą transformacją. Teraz biegł brzegiem rzeki. Był już daleko od centrum Paryża. W końcu się zatrzymał. Popatrzył na taflę wody. Falowała delikatnie zniekształcając odbijające się w niej gwiazdy, księżyc i światła z budynków, po drugiej stronie rzeki. Trawa tutaj była dosyć wysoka. Sięgała mu do połowy łydek. Wszędzie słychać było świerszcze. Jakby znajdowały się nawet w powietrzu, tuż obok jego ucha. Bardzo spodobała mu się panująca tutaj atmosfera. Odetchnął głęboko i ukucnął. Przejechał palcem po tafli wody. Nie miał pojęcia czy była zimna. Jego kombinezon całkowicie go od niej izolował. - Gdyby tak wszystko było prostsze… Westchnął. Wziął jakiś kamień i rzucił nim w taflę wody. Uśmiechnął się kiedy odbił się od niej aż pięć razy. Jego pierwsza udana kaczka w życiu. Nagle usłyszał z tyłu dźwięk łamanej gałęzi. Skierował swoje kocie ucho w tamtą stronę. Po chwili nasłuchiwania odwrócił także twarz. Doskonale widział w ciemności dzięki czemu nie uszło jego uwadze, że coś stoi za pniem dębu, parę metrów od niego. Na czterech „łapach” zaczął zbliżać się w tamtą stronę, żeby nie było go widać. Kiedy był już dostatecznie blisko skoczył ku postaci powalając ją na ziemię. Zdziwił się ogromnie, kiedy jego oczom ukazała się twarz Biedronki. Wytrzeszczył oczy. - Marinette? Co ty tu robisz?? - Ja… Zauważyłam przez okno jakąś postać. Chciałam sprawdzić kto to… Adrien… Co się stało? Spytała ostrożnie. Była nieco przestraszona tym, że tak nagle na nią wskoczył. Patrzyła na chłopaka z lekko rozszerzonymi, czujnymi oczami. Ten speszył się na jej pytanie. Odwrócił wzrok i wstał z dziewczyny odwracając się do niej plecami. - Nie… Tak tylko… Noc jest taka ładna… Nie sądzisz? Usłyszał szmer z tyłu. Dziewczyna wstała z ziemi. Czarny Kot poczuł jak kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Spojrzał na jej dłoń kątem oka nie odwracając się. - Przejmujesz się Bułgarią, prawda? – odezwała się troskliwym głosem. Chłopak spiął się na te słowa, ale po chwili westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę Biedronki ze spuszczoną głową. Nie chciał patrzeć jej w oczy. - Chyba tak… Widok tak zdesperowanego Kota rozczulił Biedronkę. Postawa Adriena, jego przyklapnięte uszy i czarny, dobijający kolor kombinezonu sprawiały, że chłopak wyglądał smutno, ale i zarazem niesamowicie uroczo. Dziewczyna przytuliła chłopaka. - Zobaczymy co się będzie działo przez te 3 dni. Może uda mi się z tobą pojechać, ale musisz obiecać mi jedno… Odsunęła się od niego nadal jednak trzymając go za ramiona i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. - Co takiego? – zrobił zdezorientowaną minę. - Bez względu na to czy pojadę, czy nie ty i tak spędzisz te dwa tygodnie w Bułgarii z tatą. - Ale jak to? Przecież muszę ci pomóc… Ja CHCĘ ci pomóc. - A ja chcę pomóc tobie. Adrien… Przecież wiem jakie to dla ciebie ważne. Obiecaj mi. Poradzę sobie. Nastała chwila ciszy. Biedronka uważnie wpatrywała się w chłopaka. Ten w końcu nie wytrzymał. - Ehh… Obiecuję… Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, wspięła się na palcach i cmoknęła go w usta. - W takim razie chodź. Skoro już tu jesteśmy to trzeba to wykorzystać. Wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Wiedziała, że gdzieś niedaleko jest przywiązana jakaś łódź. Kiedyś jeździła tutaj na wycieczki rowerowe z rodzicami. Nie myliła się. Po krótkiej chwili już siedzieli w łódce. Był tylko jeden problem: nie było wioseł. Czarny Kot jednak z nim sobie poradził. Wydłużył swój kij tak, żeby można było odpychać się od dna. Po chwili byli już po środku rzeki. Biedronka miała wrażenie, że płynie po niebie. Wychyliła się nieco z łódki i sięgnęła do tafli wody, żeby dotknąć jedną z odbijających się w niej gwiazd. Nagle jednak łódka się zachwiała, a ona wpadła do wody z krzykiem. Adrien spojrzał przerażony w czarne odmęty wody. Nie wiedział co miał robić. Ta woda go przerażała mimo, że na ogół uwielbiał pływać. Może to przez to, że był teraz w jakiejś części kotem? Na szczęście głowa Biedronki w końcu wynurzyła się z wody. Pomógł jej wejść na łódkę. Dziewczyna zaczęła chichotać. Był tym nieco zaskoczony. W końcu siedziała teraz przemoczona, a z jej włosów wylewał się wodospad wody. Po chwili nie wytrzymał i też zaczął się lekko śmiać. Biedronka kichnęła. Wyglądało to dosyć uroczo. Czarny Kot podpłynął do brzegu i pomógł jej wyjść. Dziewczyna musiała się wysuszyć. Odprowadził ją do domu, po czym wrócił o siebie. Te noc oboje przespali już dobrze. *** Przez całe trzy kolejne dni kompletnie nic się nie działo. Władca Ciem nie zaatakował ani razu. Marinette i Adrien byli tym faktem naprawdę zdziwieni, ale i niesamowicie uszczęśliwieni. To dawało im możliwość wspólnego wyjazdu! Ustalili, że jeśli tylko zacznie znowu dziać się coś dziwnego to natychmiast wrócą do Paryża, albo przynajmniej Marinette. Teraz pakowali się z zaangażowaniem. Za dwie godziny mieli mieć samolot. Oboje nie mogli się doczekać. Czekał ich zasłużony wypoczynek i nowa przygoda. Szczególnie dla dziewczyny. Adrien do tej pory był już parę razy za granicą. Pozostało tylko jedno - czekać na samolot. ___________________________________________________________________________ Rozdział krótszy, ale musiał taki być. No i z resztą nie miałam czasu na napisanie więcej :/ Mam jednak nadzieję, że się spodobał :D Rozdział 4 - Bułgaria Uwaga: Jeśli nie lubicie czytać opisów to ten rozdział będzie dla was męczarnią XD Sama jestem zdziwiona, że tyle opisałam xD Zwykle tego nie robię, ale teraz musiałam wam jakoś przedstawić otoczenie :P _________________________________________________________________________________ Marinette dojechała z rodzicami na lotnisko. Bez problemu zobaczyła przez okno Adriena i jego ojca jeszcze przed wysiadką. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na ten widok. To będą cudowne 2 tygodnie! To przekonanie stawało się u niej coraz silniejsze. Wysiadła z auta, a wraz z nią jej rodzice. Pomogli jej wyjąć rzeczy z bagażnika, które chwile potem zabrali jacyś mężczyźni do samolotu. Pomachała do Adriena. Chłopak wraz z jego tatą podeszli do nich. Rodzice dziewczyny chwile z nim rozmawiali. Nie była to zbytnio przyjemna rozmowa. Gabriel Agrest był raczej chłodno nastawiony na takie pogaduszki. W końcu wszystko było ustalone. Marinette najpierw przytuliła swoją mamę na pożegnanie. Potem podeszła do taty, który uściskał ją z całej siły podnosząc lekko do góry. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. - Tatooo! Bo mnie udusisz! - Już dobrze dobrze! – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna i postawił ją na ziemie. Adrien spojrzał na tą sytuację z lekką zazdrością i zamyśleniem. Nie uszło to uwadze jego ojca, który zerknął na niego kątem oka. Westchnął i odchrząknął. - Czas się zbierać… - uśmiechnął się przelotnie. - Uważaj na siebie skarbie – powiedzieli jednocześnie rodzice Marinette. - Będę! Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła z Adrienem w stronę samolotu. Usiedli obok siebie (Mari przy oknie). Za nimi siedział Gabriel Agreste wraz z Nathalie. Goryl ulokował się gdzieś dalej. Dziewczyna siedziała i z podekscytowaniem wpatrywała się w okno, wprost na jej rodziców, którzy przyglądali się jej z ziemi. Silnik się włączył. Samolot zaczął lekko wibrować. Marinette spięła się trochę i ścisnęła mocniej fotel. Adrien widząc to złapał ją za rękę i uścisnął lekko. Kiedy ta na niego spojrzała uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, odetchnęła i znowu spojrzała się za okno. Zaczęła machać do rodziców. Samolot zaczął jechać do przodu. Poczuła gilgotanie w brzuchu. Po chwili wzbili się do góry. Patrzyła z zafascynowaniem i obawą na oddalającą się ziemie. Wszystko robiło się coraz mniejsze. Adrien oparł swoją brodę o jej ramię, żeby też co nieco widzieć. W sumie dość dawno nie leciał samolotem. Mari poczuła się teraz nieco bezpieczniej. Oboje patrzyli na mijające, wydające się teraz szare miasto. Co chwile widoczność przerywały im małe obłoki. Z czasem wszystko zaczynało robić się bardziej zielone. Na dole rozciągał się teraz widok kolorowej szachownicy utworzonej przez pola uprawne. Widok był cudowny! Przemieszczali się teraz tak szybko . Przed ich twarze wyleciały dwa stworzonka, które także chciały coś zobaczyć. Wszyscy czworo zapełniali teraz całe okno, które na szczęście było odpowiednio duże. Czas wydawał się lecieć wolno. Co jakiś czas jakaś stewardessa proponowała im coś do jedzenia. Minęły 2 godziny. Siedzieli teraz oglądając w tablecie atrakcje w Bułgarii. Mieli mieszkać w Hotelu Aurora w Sveti Konstantinie. Cały kompleks wyglądał naprawdę imponująco i był umiejscowiony tuż przy morzu. - Zapowiadają się cudowne dwa tygodnie! Po tym wyjeździe będę miała na pewno dużo inspiracji na nowe projekty letnie! - Ty zawsze masz dobre pomysły – zaśmiał się Adrien. - Dziękuję… - zarumieniła się – Wiesz… Ogromnie się cieszę, że będę mogła w końcu dobrze odpocząć! A jeszcze bardziej się cieszę, że będę odpoczywać z tobą! – zaśmiała się. - Ja też się cieszę – uśmiechnął się. Oboje nie mogli się już doczekać na koniec podróży. W końcu jednak nastąpił. Samolot bezpiecznie wylądował na ziemi. Marinette zadzwoniła do rodziców, żeby ich uspokoić. Było naprawdę ciepło, wręcz upalnie! Wsiedli do czekającej na nich limuzyny. W krótkim czasie dojechali do hotelu. Był ogromny! Idealny! Tuż przy nim było kilka ogromnych basenów. Marinette czuła się jak sława. Mieli mieszkać w pokojach dla vipów. Jednak trochę ją to przytłaczało. Przecież jest prostą, zwyczajną dziewczyną. Mimo wszystko cieszyła się z tego wszystkiego. Rozglądała się z fascynacją podobnie do Adriena. - Będziemy gdzie mieli hasać wieczorem – szepnął jej na ucho z uśmiechem. - I to jak! Zaśmiała się. W końcu nadszedł czas na zapoznanie się z pokojami. Gabriel pokazał jej pokój w którym miała spać. - Widzimy się na plaży – powiedział Adrien mrugając do niej i pomaszerował do swojego pokoju. Dziewczyna stała chwile przed drzwiami wpatrując się w złoty numerek na nich. Odetchnęła i sięgnęła do pozłacanej, rzeźbionej gałki. Przekręciła ją i otworzyła wrota. Od razu zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Owiał ją ciepły wiatr z otwartego na oścież balkonu. Białe, zwiewne firanki powiewały wraz z nim zapraszając ją do środka. Zamknęła drzwi. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się białe drzwi. Przed nią na środku głównego pokoju stała duża biało-kremowa kanapa wraz z dwoma fotelami. Stały na białym, puszystym dywaniku razem z jasnym, drewnianym, rzeźbionym stołem z częściowo szklanym blatem. Podłoga była z drewna dębowego, a ściany pomalowane były na jasny, kawowy kolor. Gdzieniegdzie przylepiona była na nie biała tapeta w kształcie pnączy jakichś roślin. Przeszła przez łuk do drugiego pomieszczenia. Znajdowało się w nim ogromne łóżko z moskitierą założoną na jego cztery kolumny. Obok niego stała mała nocna szafeczka z gustowną lampką. W pokoju była też ładna toaletka i szafa na ubrania. Wszystko było idealnie dobrane i nadawało pokojowi perfekcyjny klimat. Marinette przyciągnęła swoją walizkę pod szafę. Postanowiła, że rozpakuje się po plaży. Na razie chciała się tylko przebrać. Wyjęła z torby swoją własnoręcznie zaprojektowaną sukienkę na plażę i włożyła ją na siebie. Usiadła też na chwilę przy toaletce. Zmieniła swoją fryzurę na noszonego kiedyś przez nią dość często koka. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia, po czym ruszyła na plażę. - Wyglądasz uroczo! – powiedziała zachwycona Tikki – Powinnaś częściej nosić koka! - Daj spokój! – zarumieniła się dziewczyna – Ale dziękuję, chodźmy! Adrien już pewnie na mnie czeka. Zgarnęła ze sobą torbę z potrzebnymi rzeczami i wyszła z pokoju zamykając drzwi. Dojście do plaży nie zajęło jej dużo czasu. *** Adrien pływał w krystalicznie czystym i ciepłym morzu. Był wniebowzięty. Zanurkował po raz kolejny w wodzie. Widział wszystko bez problemu. Był zachwycony, że tak blisko brzegu jest tyle przepięknych odmian rafy koralowej. Wynurzył się. Jego oczom po chwili ukazała się zmierzająca w stronę wody Marinette. Wyglądała cudownie. Miała na sobie gustowną, zwiewną sukienkę z dłuższym tyłem i koka. Chłopakowi spodobała się jej nowa fryzura. Podpłynął nieco do brzegu i pomachał do niej. Na szczęście akurat spojrzała się w jego stronę. Również mu pomachała. Adrien zaczął wychodzić z wody. W miarę jak się z niej wynurzał dziewczyna zwalniała kroku. W końcu zupełnie stanęła z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Pewnie dlatego, że Adrien wyglądał teraz niesamowicie sexownie. Adrien co prawda nie miał sześciopaku, ale widać było, że jego mięśnie są i tak dobrze rozbudowane. Chłopak przeczesał ręką swoje mokre włosy, które nieco opadły mu na oczy. Nie wiedzieć czemu Marinette przeszły ciarki. Adrien stanął przed nią. Dopiero teraz zauważył jej dziwną minę. - Coś nie tak? - przekrzywił głowę i uniósł brew. plik usunięty To jest moi drodzy sukienka Mari. Nie chciało mi się jej opisywać XD Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał mimo opisów :P Rozdział 5 - Pająki?! - Coś nie tak? – przekrzywił głowę i uniósł brew. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę i zamrugała nerwowo parę razy. - E tak… E NIE!... E… ugh... Zaśmiała się nerwowo i zarumieniła się, zaczęła szurać sandałem po piasku. Adrien uniósł kącik ust do góry. -Wyglądasz uroczo, zakładam, że to twoja sukienka? - Ehh… Dzięki. Podrapała się w głowę z zakłopotaniem. Chol*** miał racje! Wygląda wręcz idealnie w stroju kąpielowym (pamiętamy dobrze te sytuacje z „Nawałnicy” prawda? xD) – pomyślała i zlustrowała go nieświadomie wzrokiem. - Mari? Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak? – zapytał chłopak widząc, że wpatruje się w niego zamyślona. - Cooo? Nie!! Wyglądasz… idealnie… To ostatnie powiedziała szeptem, ale widząc, że chłopak to usłyszał jeszcze bardziej zrobiła się czerwona i zaczęła się nienaturalnie uśmiechać. Adrien zaśmiał się. - Dzięki, a teraz lepiej chodź do wody bo zaraz mi się stopisz. - Hehe… Jasne… Tylko zdejmę sukienkę. Chłopak przytaknął i usiadł na piasku, żeby poczekać na Mari, która poszła się przebrać do przebieralni. Uśmiechał się w duchu na jej reakcję. Była dosyć zabawna i urocza. Może jednak te wszystkie jego zajęcia dodatkowe się jakoś przydają. Zastanawiał się też gdzie poszedł jego tata. Od czasu do czasu migała mu przed nosem postać Goryla, ale jego nie. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu do nich dołączy. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Marinette. Miała na sobie dwuczęściowy, biedronkowy kostium z falbankami. Wyglądała rewelacyjnie. - Wszyscy będą mi zazdrościć – powiedział i wstał z ziemi. - Daj spokój. Chodźmy lepiej popływać! Ta woda kusi mnie niesamowicie! – zaśmiała się. - W takim razie… Kto ostatni ten ciapa! Ruszyli ze śmiechem w stronę wody. Mari nie była by sobą gdyby się nie potknęła o piasek. Wylądowała na ziemi z piaskiem w buzi. Adrien zatrzymał się i wyciągnął do niej rękę ze śmiechem. Nie mógł przestać chichotać. Mari spojrzała na niego zniecierpliwiona. Po chwili sprytnie się uśmiechnęła i pociągnęła do siebie. Podczas gdy chłopak orientował się co się stało ona wstała i błyskawicznie znalazła się w wodzie. Teraz to ona śmiała się jak nienormalna. Chłopak usiadł na piasku i oparł rękę o kolano. - Poczekaj aż cię dopadnę! Zaśmiał się, wstał i ruszył w stronę dziewczyny z łobuzerską miną. Dziewczyna zaczęła uciekać w głąb wody. Nie mogła przestać się śmiać. Adrien szybko dogonił dziewczynę. Skoczył ku niej i złapał w pasie. Dziewczyna zaczęła krzyczeć ze śmiechem. Chłopak uniósł ją do góry i okręcił się. Mari spojrzała mu w oczy z uśmiechem i oparła się rękami o jego ramiona. To dopiero początek ich wizyty w Bułgari, a oboje już świetnie się bawili. - Adrien już wystarczy! – zaśmiała się. - Hmm… Niech ci będzie. - Adrien nie!!! Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy na jego dziwną minę. Chłopak rzucił ją do wody. Mari wyłoniła się z niej z rozwalonym kokiem. Jej rozpuszczone włosy zakrywały jej teraz całą twarz. Chłopak uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się powstrzymując od śmiechu. Dziewczyna stała bez ruchu. - Mari, jesteś tam? Zachichotał i odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. Uśmiechnął się na jej zażenowaną minę i to, że próbowała powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Ty konfidencie! Wzięła się pod boki udając obrażoną. - I kto to mówi! Dziewczyna która wrzuciła mnie do piasku. Zaśmiali się. W końcu się opanowali i popatrzyli na siebie z uśmiechem. Adrien przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę łapiąc ją za rękę i pocałował. Marinette poczuła jak zaciska rękę na jej mokrych, rozpuszczonych włosach. Przeszły ją przyjemne dreszcze. Oparła dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i oddała pocałunek. *** Gabriel Agrest wszedł do wynajętego przez niego osobnego budynku. Wszystkie okna były zasłonięte czarnymi zasłonami. Tak jak chciał. Kazał wnieść do środka jego skrzynie. Kiedy wynajęci do tego ludzie się z tym uporali zamknął za nimi drzwi. Stał chwilę wpatrując się w swoją własność. Złożył swoje ręce za plecami i powoli podszedł do jednej ze skrzynek. Otworzył ją. Jego oczom ukazało się parędziesiąt słoików. Wziął jeden z nich i obrócił w dłoniach. Kilka białych motyli poruszyło się w nim niespokojnie. - Zobaczymy czy w tym mieście znajdzie się jakaś ofiara… Uśmiechnął się do siebie i otworzył słoik. *** Dwójka odsunęła się w końcu od siebie. Oboje byli zadowoleni. Poszli do głębszej wody, żeby poskakać z falami. Były dzisiaj dosyć małe. Jednak Marinette miała problem z tym żeby podskoczyć tak, aby fala nie trafiła ją w twarz. Adrien co chwila musiał ją chronić przed utratą równowagi. W końcu uznał, że będzie trzymać ją za rękę. Bawili się wspaniale. Jednak ta zabawa szybko ich zmęczyła. Wyszli więc z morza i rozłożyli się na leżakach. - Dawno się tak nie bawiłem. Westchnął uśmiechnięty Adrien i skrzyżował swoje ręce pod głową opierając ją na nich. Przymknął oczy, w które raziło go teraz słońce. - Ja też. Marinette się zaśmiała. Była szczęśliwa, że chłopak czuje się dobrze. Ostatnio nie często tak u niego bywało. - Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zwiedzić całe to miasto i jego okolice. Co myślisz o wycieczce rowerowej? - Brzmi świetnie. - To super. W takim razie mamy co robić jutro. - Myślę, że nawet bez planowania mielibyśmy co robić – zaśmiał się chłopak – Znając ciebie zapewne coś do roboty samo by do nas przyszło. - Mam to odebrać za komplement czy nie? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. - No nie wiem… - uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Marinette rzuciła w niego ręcznikiem, który leżał na leżaku. - Za co?! – zaśmiał się. - Ja ci dam się ze mnie śmiać! – uśmiechnęła się. Nagle tuż pod nimi zaczęły przechodzić gromady małych, czarnych pająków. Oboje zamrugali oczami i je przetarli. - Czy… ty też to widzisz? Czy aby słońce mi zaszkodziło? Oboje w jednej chwili stanęli na leżakach. - Czyli ty też to widzisz? Co to ma być?! Nienawidzę pająków! A tych jest coraz więcej! Cała plaża zaległa się od krzyków. Ludzie uciekali w popłochu gdzie popadnie. Czarne pająki dosłownie zakrywały plaże. Przybywało ich w zastraszającym tempie. - Ohh… Dajcie spokój boicie się małych, niewinnych pajączków?! Rozległ się dziwny kobiecy głos. Dwójka odwróciła się w tamtą stronę. Na pająkach (dosłownie) sunęła jakaś dziewczyna w masce. Sprawiało to wrażenie jakby stworzenia ją niosły. Miała blond włosy związane w kitkę. Z jej ust wyłaniały się dwa, cienkie zęby jadowe. Jej strój przypominał ubarwienie pająka ,,Czarnej wdowy”. Adrien i Marinette popatrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. - Jak to możliwe?! Władca Ciem tutaj?! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale… Musimy zadziałać! - Ale jak?! Nie mamy jak przemieścić się w inne, dyskretne miejsce! - Mam pomysł… Adrien wyciągnął z ziemi parasol. Był on dosyć duży, żeby ich zasłonić. Złożył go częściowo zakrywając ich. - To jest ten pomysł? Adrien wzruszył ramionami i wyszczerzył się. - Ehh… Dobra w sumie lepsze to niż nic – uśmiechnęła się. Wzięła swoją małą torebkę z leżaka i otworzyła ją. Zostawiła w niej Tikki, która chciała się nieco przespać. Kwami było zaskoczone zaistniałą sytuacją. - Wytłumaczysz mi później… Działaj! - Tikki, kropkuj! Mari przemieniła się i spojrzała wyczekująco na Adriena. Ten uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. - Plagg został w moim pokoju. Nie chciał stamtąd wyłazić… Biedronka zrobiła zniecierpliwioną minę. - Dobra. Zabiorę cię tam. Złapała go w pasie i odrzuciła parasol. Zarzuciła jojem i nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, że coś się zmieniło poleciała w stronę hotelu. _______________________________________________________________________ Akcja powróciła!! XD Rozdział 6 - Czarna Wdowa Biedronka wraz z Adrienem wleciała przez balkon do jego pokoju. Chłopak złapał równowagę, po czym się rozejrzał. Nigdzie nie było widać jego kwami. - Plagg?! Zero odzewu. Adrien westchnął. Jego czarny towarzysz zawsze znikał w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. - Adrien... Nie mamy czasu... - Czekaj spróbuję znaleźć go siłą... Plagg, wyciągaj pazury! Nic. Do pokoju wpadł kolejny podmuch wiatru. Adrien poczuł znajomy zapach. Zrobił kwaśną minę. - Wiem gdzie jest Plagg... Chodź za mną! - Ale... Gdzie?! Chłopak nie odpowiedział otworzył drzwi swoją kartą i wybiegł z pokoju, a zaraz za nim dziewczyna. Adrien biegł po schodach w dół. Wszędzie było pusto. Ludzie pewnie się pochowali. W końcu dotarł do dużych drzwi. Pchnął je i wszedł do ogromnej, zadbanej kuchni. Stanął w miejscu, po chwili dobiegła do niego Biedronka. - Kuchnia??? - Czujesz ten smród spleśniałego sera? To przysmak mojego jakże kochanego Plagga... Bleh... Biedronka zmarszczyła nos. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na ten niemiły zapach dobywający się gdzieś z tego pomieszczenia. - Plagg!! Mamy robotę! Nikt się nie odzywał. Zażenowany chłopak zaczął chodzić między półkami. W końcu znalazł to czego szukał. Na blacie leżał stos pudełek z camembertem. Parę z nich było otwartych i pustych. Mam cię - pomyślał. - Plagg... Wiem, że tu jesteś... Wyłaź! Cisza. Chłopak przewrócił oczami. - Cóż chciałem po dobroci... Plagg, wyciągaj pazury! Jedno z pudełek zaczęło niebezpiecznie wibrować. Z środka zaczęły wydostawać się jakieś okrzyki niezadowolenia. W końcu nakrywka odskoczyła, a Plagga wciągnął pierścień przemieniając Adriena. - Uff... W końcu! Chodźmy! Krzyknęła Biedronka. Oboje szybko wybiegli z hotelu. To co zobaczyli przeszło ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Po ziemi chodziły gigantyczne, 20 metrowe pająki niosąc zawiniętych w pajęczynę jeszcze żywych ludzi. Za nimi podążały inne, mniejsze pajęczaki. Dwójka zaczęła się wycofywać do budynku. Odetchnęli kiedy znaleźli się za drzwiami. - Co to kurde jest?! - krzyknęła dziewczyna - Nie ma to jak zmierzenie się ze swoim lękiem tylko o 100% większym! - Spokojnie, musimy obmyślić plan działania. Walka z takimi gigantami nie może przebiegać chaotycznie. Przede wszystkim musimy skupić się na tej wariatce - Czarny Kot miał swój moment geniuszu. - Uhh... Nie wiem czy cokolwiek wymyślę w takich warunkach... - złapała się za głowę. - Dasz radę! Moja Biedronka nie da rady? Absurd! - uśmiechnął się, aby dodać dziewczynie otuchy. Biedronka westchnęła. Nie wiedziała skąd u niej taki lęk przed pająkami, ale teraz wzmacniał się on niewiarygodnie. Musiała się opanować. W końcu trzeba uratować tych ludzi. Władca Ciem nie może popsuć im wakacji! O nie! Nie ma mowy! Uniosła głowę i spojrzała z determinacją na Kota. - Zrobimy tak... *** Władca Ciem rozkoszował się widokiem kompletnej paniki w mieście. To miała być tylko rozgrzewka przed przybyciem Biedronki i Czarnego kota, a już wszystko szło idealnie. Postanowił, że unieszkodliwi dziewczynę za jakiś czas. Chciał tylko, żeby to była wiadomość dla bohaterów gdzie mają się udać. Był ciekawy w jakim czasie pojawią się w Bułgarii. - Już niedługo... Niedługo nadejdzie moja chwila zwycięstwa. *** Czarny Kot śmigał na czterech "łapach" w stronę Czarnej Wdowy. Zaraz za nim przemieszczała się Biedronka. Oboje byli wystraszeni. Nie z byle powodu - za nimi pędziły dwa ogromne pająki plując w nich swoimi lepkimi sieciami. Dziewczyna kręciła swoim jojem ochraniając od nich siebie jak i chłopaka. Jednak pająki były coraz bliżej. Miały zbyt długie odnóża, przez co poruszały się szybciej od nich. Biedronka dała znak Kotu, żeby się zatrzymał. Chłopak zahamował gwałtownie i wyprostował się, odwracając się w stronę pajęczaków. Wyjął swój kij zza pasa. Musieli zlikwidować zwierzęta. Czarny Kot ruszył pierwszy. Wiedział, że ma odwracać ich uwagę. Taka już jego dola. Wydłużył swoją broń wskakując na owłosiony grzbiet stworzenia. Wzdrygnął się. Co jak co, ale to jednak było obrzydliwe. Pająk zaczął się miotać. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na postaci, która właśnie się na nim znajdowała. W swojej szamotaninie powalił przy okazji drugiego pająka na ziemię tak, że wylądował na plecach i nie mógł wstać. Poruszał tylko bezwładnie swoimi odnóżami. Biedronce dało to pomysł. Zakręciła swoim jojem i rzuciła nim w nogi pająka. Broń oplątała je dookoła parę razy, po czym dziewczyna zacisnęła nitkę. Stworzenie padło bezwładnie na ziemię. Zmachany Czarny Kot zeskoczył z jego grzbietu. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej nóg zwierzaka nadal mocno ściskając je jojem. - Kocie podsadź mnie do góry! Chcę go obrócić na plecy. Chłopak kiwnął głową. Podbiegł do Biedronki, złapał ją w pasie i wydłużył kij. Linka zaczęła ciągnąć odnóża pająka do góry. W końcu robota była skończona, a pająk nie mógł teraz wstać. Dwójka przybiła sobie piątkę i ruszyła dalej. Gdzieś niedaleko musi być sprawczyni chaosu. I tak też było. Dostrzegli ją po chwili sunącą na stadku pajączków w stronę jakiegoś lasu. Wchodziły również do niego wielkie pająki ze swoimi zdobyczami. Biedronka zarzuciła daleko jojem. Wyskoczyła do góry i zgrabnie wylądowała przed kobietą. Zaraz potem zeskoczył koło niej Czarny Kot - Stój! Masz rozkazać tym pająkom puścić ludzi! - krzyknęła. Kobieta kazała pajączkom się zatrzymać. Wyglądała na bardzo zaskoczoną. Było to dla pary nieco dziwne. Przecież Władca Ciem musiał jej coś o nich mówić. Złoczyni ewidentnie nie wiedziała co ma robić. Popatrzyła na swoje pająki, a potem znowu na bohaterów. - Kto to? - spytała jakby siebie. *** Władca Ciem wytrzeszczył oczy. - Co?! Jakim cudem dotarli tu tak szybko?! Mężczyzna włączył swoje "połączenie" z ofiarą. - Nie ma czasu tłumaczyć Czarna Wdowo, ale skoro tu są masz ich zniszczyć. Później przyniesiesz mi ich miracula to kolczyki i pierścień. To będzie twoja zapłata za moją pomoc - powiedział złowieszczo. *** - Nie ma sprawy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do dwójki. Teraz wyglądała już na znacznie pewniejszą siebie. - Nie wypuszczę tych ludzi. Za to wy oddacie mi swoje miracula! Bohaterzy spojrzeli na siebie zażenowani. A zapowiadało się tak pięknie! - Miracula moja droga możesz sobie skreślić z listy życzeń - Czarny Kot zakręcił swoim ogonem i zrobił tą swoją zadziorną, pewną siebie minkę - Za to ja chętnie bym się połasił na twoją cenną rzecz... - Ha! Chyba śnisz! Nie oddam ci mojego paska! Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się do siebie. Spojrzał na Biedronkę i poruszył znacząco brwiami. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z uniesioną brwią i uśmieszkiem. Musiała przyznać, że to było całkiem niezłe zagranie. Pozostało tylko jedno - zniszczyć pasek. __________________________________________________________________________ Nie gryźcie xD Ja się nie nadaję do opisywania takich akcji xD Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że się podobało :P Rozdział 7 - André Czarny Kot skoczył do przodu i zamachnął się na Czarną Wdowę. Ta wyciągnęła do przodu rękę wypuszczając z niej pajęczynę, która przyczepiła się do broni bohatera. Przyciągnęła Kota do siebie. Jej twarz była dosłownie parę milimetrów od jego. Skrzywiła usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu, po czym otworzyła je ukazując jej długie, cienki kły jadowe w całej okazałości. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy. - Chyba żartujesz... Chciał powiedzieć to z rozbawieniem, ale wyglądało to bardziej na śmiech bliski płaczu. Dziewczyna zamierzyła się już z zębami w jego szyję kiedy nagle coś uderzyło ją w bok tak mocno, że wylądowała na ziemi. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Biedronka z troską w głosie. Kot oparł się rękami o swoje kolana i odetchnął. - Na szczęście jeszcze tak. - Trzeba bardziej uważać. Myślałam, że skoro potrafi porozumiewać się z pająkami to nie ma innych dodatkowych mocy... - Ja też... Nagle przez przestrzeń między ich głowami mignęła im pajęczyna. Spojrzeli na Czarną Wdowę, która zdążyła już się pozbierać i stała teraz wściekła po ich prawej stronie. Zaczęła strzelać w nich lepką substancją. Bohaterzy nie byli zadowoleni takim obrotem sprawy. Zamiast walczyć musieli skupić się na unikaniu. Stopniowo wchodzili coraz głębiej do lasu. Czarny Kot w końcu się zniecierpliwił. Rozpędził się, wbiegł na drzewo, po czym odbił się od jego pnia i zeskoczył wprost na kobietę. Oboje poturlali się po małych pajączkach, które teraz się rozpierzchły. Na szczęście pod koniec to Kot znalazł się nad Czarną Wdową. Ta szarpnęła się bezskutecznie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i sięgnął po jej pasek. Nagle jednak kobieta wypuściła pod nim pajęczynę na drzewo za nimi i pociągnęła wyślizgując się spod niego. - Pająki! Do mnie! - krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona. Nagle ziemia zaczęła delikatnie drgać. - Nie żeby coś, ale ona chyba właśnie wezwała do nas giganty Biedronsiu... Dziewczyna zaczęła nerwowo się rozglądać. Pająki były naprawdę blisko. W końcu uznała, że to chyba czas na jej specjalność. - Szczęśliwy traf! Na jej ręce wypadł sprej o zapachu mięty pieprzowej. Biedronka zmarszczyła czoło i podrapała się w głowę. Rozejrzała się po otoczeniu, ale nie mogła znaleźć rozwiązania. Jej wzrok padł w końcu na Czarnego Kota. W jednej chwili dostała olśnienia. - Mam nadzieję, że lubisz zapach mięty Kocie - oparła lewą rękę na biodrze. - Eee... Lubię, a co? Dziewczyna uniosła kącik ust do góry i wstrząsnęła butelką. Podeszła do chłopaka i spryskała go zapachem. Ten z początku zaskoczony uskoczył w bok. - Ej! Co ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz wystawić mnie na przynętę?! - Wręcz przeciwnie - zaczęła spryskiwać siebie - Mięta odstrasza pająki. Trzymaj, ty szybciej rozpylisz to dookoła nas. Podała mu sprej. Kot uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Po chwili było po wszystkim. W samą porę, bo giganty wyłaniały się już ze wszystkich stron. Kiedy tylko jednak poczuły zapach stanęły i nie chciały ruszyć dalej. Czarna Wdowa zacisnęła pięści ze złości. - Ugh! Wstrętne bachory! Czarny Kot przybrał zawadiacką minę i podparł się rękami o swój kij. - Skoro z nas takie bachory to nie chcę cię martwić... Ale jesteś strasznie stara... Biedronka klepnęła się w czoło. Kot znajdywał wręcz idealne momenty do żartów... Kobieta warknęła i wypuściła pajęczyny wprost na kij kota. Rzuciła nim do góry. Chłopak walnął w koronę drzewa, po czym zleciał na ziemię łamiąc przy okazji parę gałęzi. Jęknął i lekko się poruszył. Nie mógł jednak wstać. Biedronka wytrzeszczyła oczy. To nie wyglądało zbyt dobrze. - Hej! Nie pozwalaj sobie! Zaczęła kręcić swoim jojem przygotowując się do ataku. Kobieta zaśmiała się. - To ty sobie nie pozwalaj. Wiesz... Znudziła mi się ta bijatyka. Spróbuję załatwić to inaczej: Jeśli nie oddasz mi zaraz swojego miraculum każę pająkom zabić uwięzionych przez nie ludzi - wzięła się pod boki i uniosła kącik ust do góry. - Nie zrobisz tego! - Biedronka wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Chcesz się przekonać? Pstryknęła palcem. Giganty zaczęły cofać się do zamkniętych w pajęczynach ludzi. Pająki położyły swoje odnóża na ofiarach. Widać było jak wysuwają swoje zęby jadowe. Dziewczyna opuściła głowę zrezygnowana. - Dobrze... Dam ci miraculum. Czarna Wdowa uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Kazała pająkom się wycofać. Biedronka sięgnęła po kolczyki. Zapiszczała na nich trzecia kropka, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Nagle jednak zauważyła, że Czarny Kot wstaje z trudem z ziemi. - No? Pospiesz się! - warknęła kobieta. Spojrzała na nią z paniką. Nie mogła zdradzić Kota. Adrien... Szybciej proszę - pomyślała. Udała, że odpina kolczyki. Czarny Kot stanął tuż za Czarną Wdową. - Kotaklizm! Kobieta odwróciła się gwałtownie zaskoczona. Jednak zanim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek jej pasek uległ zupełnej destrukcji. - Nie!!! Biedronka zadziałała błyskawicznie. Oczyściła motyla i ,,Niezwykłą Biedronką" cofnęła zniszczenia po aferze. Szybko wyprowadzili kobietę z lasu, po czym uciekli w stronę plaży. Gdzieś w jej pobliżu przemienili się. Na ich ręce wypadły zmęczone kwami. - Ponoć to miały być wakacji... - mruknął niezadowolony Plagg. - Też miałem taką nadzieję - powiedział Adrien. - Nie rozumiem jak Władca Ciem nas znalazł! - krzyknęła Marinette. - Może wcale was nie znalazł... - palnął Plagg. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego pytająco. Kwami zdało sobie sprawę, że właśnie palnęło coś czego nie powinno mówić. - No co?! Zażartować nie można? - Plagg wybrnął z sytuacji dość pomyślnie. - Nie żartuj sobie Plagg... To poważna sprawa - powiedziała Tikki - Byłoby fatalnie gdyby znał ich tożsamości! Plagg zrobił zniecierpliwioną minę. Nie oto mu przecież chodziło. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z Tikki na osobności. - Ehh... Dobra skoro wszystko już skończone chodźmy się odprężyć - westchnęła Mari. - Racja, nie ma co odbierać sobie dodatkowo wolnego - zgodził się Adrien. Marinette zawróciła na pięcie i zaczęła maszerować w stronę plaży. Kiedy wychodziła zza rogu jakiegoś wozu z lodami wpadła na kogoś i wylądowała na ziemi. Mruknęła i pomasowała swoją głowę. Zobaczyła wyciągniętą w jej stronę dłoń. Spojrzała do góry. Wpadła na jakiegoś chłopaka. Miał średniej długości, postawione, czarne włosy i mocno opaloną cerę. Kontrastowało to ciekawie z jego niezwykle jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami. W jego przystojnych rysach twarzy było też coś niepokojącego. Miał dobrze rozbudowane mięśnie. Na jego brzuchu widniały zarysy sześciopaku. Wyglądał na dwa lata starszego od niej. Złapała za jego dłoń i wstała. - Sorki - odezwał się pierwszy. Wpatrywał się uważnie w Marinette. Dziewczyna tego nie zauważyła, ale ewidentnie go zainteresowała. - Nie! To ja przepraszam... Ciągle na kogoś wpadam... - powiedziała zażenowana. - O... Widzę, że ty też z Francji. - Mhm. Przyjechałam tu na wakacje z chłopakiem. - Chłopakiem? - uniósł niezauważalnie brwi. Adrien, który do tej pory przyglądał się ich rozmowie z boku uśmiechnął się, podszedł do chłopaka i podał mu dłoń. - Adrien. Chłopak niechętnie złapał za dłoń Adriena. Nie było jednak tego po nim widać. - André... - Marinette! - uśmiechnęła się. ____________________________________________________________________________ Teraz pewnie każdy sobie myśli: Uuu będzie rywalizacja... XDD Ale ja was zaskoczę! To będzie coś o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemnego! B) Rozdział 8 - Wyspa - Miło mi – uśmiechnął się – Dobrze spotkać kogoś ze swoich stron. - To prawda, może chcesz z nami trochę połazić? – spytał Adrien. André zerknął na Marinette i uśmiechnął się. - Pewnie. Adrienowi nie spodobało się trochę jak chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę, ale na razie pozostawił to bez podejrzeń. W końcu ledwo poznał tego chłopaka. - Masz jakieś propozycje? Jesteśmy tu pierwszy dzień. Nie szukaliśmy jeszcze ciekawych miejsc – spytał. - Ja bym odstawił wycieczki po mieście i okolicach. Proponuję żebyśmy wypłynęli w morze żaglówką. Gdzieś w pobliżu jest ciekawa wyspa. - Brzmi super! – uśmiechnęła się Marinette – Prowadź! Wzięła Adriena za rękę i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Adnre spojrzał na to z ukosa. Odwrócił głowę i przewrócił oczami. Zaczął prowadzić dwójkę do portu. *** - Plagg! Czekaj! – krzyknęła zdyszana Tikki, która leciała za towarzyszem – Lepiej żebyśmy nieoddalani się od Adriena i Marinette. - Wiemy, że będą na morzu, znajdziemy ich, a ja muszę z tobą pogadać… Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Tikki. Dopiero teraz czerwone kwami zauważyło zaniepokojoną minę towarzysza. - O co chodzi? - Myślę, że wiem czemu Władca Ciem się tu pojawił. - Jak to?! - Ostatnio Adrien powiedział mi, że usłyszał rozmowę swojego taty z jakąś postacią… - No i??? - Ta postać miała na imię NURU – podkreślił specjalnie to imię. Tikki znieruchomiała. Zamrugała parę razy. - Ale… Przecież… Tata Adriena rozmawiał z kwami motyla?! - Jeśli to prawda… To by znaczyło, że Władca Ciem to sam Gabriel Agreste. Dlatego musimy to sprawdzić. Tikki zmrużyła oczy, po chwili uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. - Proszę proszę, Plagg w końcu robi się poważny i o coś się martwi. - E… Wcale nie – skrzyżował ręce i odwrócił się zawstydzony. - Spokojnie – zaśmiała się – Mnie to bardzo odpowiada! A teraz wracajmy do naszej dwójki. Zaczęła odlatywać. Plagg uśmiechnął się do siebie i poleciał za nią. *** Trójka wypływała właśnie żaglówką w morze kiedy Plagg i Tikki dotarli do swoich towarzyszy. Jako, że byli oni w kostiumach kąpielowych i bez torebek schowali się pod ławeczką. Marinette wlazła na szeroki i płaski dziób żaglówki i usiadła na nim prostując nogi, żeby się poopalać. Słońce grzało ją przyjemnie, a morska bryza chroniła od zaduchu i dawała miły chłodek. Adrien i André skończyli właśnie doprowadzać żagiel do porządku. Łódka sunęła powoli po krystalicznie czystym morzu. Adrien uśmiechnął się widząc relaksującą się Mari. Podszedł do niej. - Mógłbym ci się teraz pięknie odwdzięczyć za tamto, ale nie zrobię tego. - Oh jakiś ty łaskawy! Zaśmiała się i spojrzała na niego. Nagle z tyłu coś chlupnęło. Popatrzyli w tamtą stronę. Na żaglówce nie było André. Marinette wstała gwałtownie. - André?! - krzyknęli jednocześnie. Spojrzeli za burtę, ale nikogo nie było widać popatrzyli na siebie przerażeni. Marinette postanowiła jeszcze wyjrzeć z przodu łódki. Kiedy się wychyliła zobaczyła chłopaka z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na twarzy. - A kuku! Chlapnął w nią wodą. Zaskoczona dziewczyna wyrżnęła do tyłu. Adrien na szczęście w porę ją podtrzymał. Marinette złapała równowagę, wzięła się pod boki i spojrzała groźnie na André. - Zwariowałeś?! Chłopak znieruchomiał. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Mari nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Żartowałam... Twoja mina była bezcenna! Zawróciła się i poszła z powrotem się opalać. André spojrzał na Adriena nie za bardzo ogarniając co się właśnie stało. Ten wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się. Wychylił się i podał rękę chłopakowi, żeby pomóc mu wejść. Ten momentalnie przybrał pewną siebie minę. - Poradzę sobie - powiedział beznamiętnie. Zaskoczony Adrien chwilę trwał w bezruchu, ale po chwili cofnął rękę, wstał i ruszył z powrotem do Mari. Zaraz potem na żaglówkę bez większego trudu wgramolił się André. Jego zachowanie wydawało się trochę dziwne Adrienowi, ale uznał, że pewnie mu się wydaje. Chłopak widząc, że dwójka siedzi obok siebie skrzywił się nieco i odwrócił twarzą do morza. - Widać już wyspę... - powiedział. Marinette wstała gwałtownie i podbiegła do niego. Zaraz potem powoli dołączył do nich Adrien. - Gdzie ona jest? - spytała zdziwiona bo nie widziała lądu. André chwycił delikatnie podbródek dziewczyny i przekręcił jej głowę w odpowiednią stronę. - Widzisz te jaśniejsze prześwity wody? To wyspa. Lądu jest na niej mało, ale woda wokół niej jest płytka i rosną w niej koralowce. Marinette dziwnie się poczuła. Wywinęła głowę z dłoni chłopaka. - Rzeczywiście coś tam widać. Adrien... Ty też to widzisz? Odwróciła głowę w stronę chłopaka. Ten stał zamyślony, ale kiedy się na niego spojrzała błyskawicznie się uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową. - Uwielbiam koralowce... Kiedyś, kiedy byłem jeszcze mały pojechałem z mamą i tatą na wakacje. Nurkowaliśmy wśród niej. To było naprawdę wspaniałe przeżycie. Pływa w niej dużo ciekawych rybek. Mari stała chwilę zamyślona. Była ciekawa jaka była mama Adriena. Zrobiło jej się go strasznie żal. Uśmiechnęła się z rozczuleniem i złapała go za rękę. - To może niedługo będziesz mógł to powtórzyć. Dla odmiany ze mną! O ile nie zepsuję sprzętu jeszcze przed założeniem! Adrien zaśmiał się. - Aż tak niezdarna chyba nie jesteś! - pocałował ją w polika. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. André stał odwrócony od nich z krzywą miną. Myślał, że zaraz się porzyga. Odetchnął z ulgą kiedy w końcu dopłynęli do wyspy. Była naprawdę urokliwa. (Jako, że nie opiszę jej tak dobrze jak by się przydało załączam zdjęcie) Marinette wyszła pierwsza na ląd, po czym od razu skierowała się do rafy koralowej. Za jej śladem poszli także chłopaki. Miedzy kolorowymi roślinami pływały cudaczne, małe rybki. Czas szybko mijał im na wyspie. Nim się obejrzeli trzeba było już wracać. Po dopłynięciu na miejsce pożegnali się umawiając na kolejne spotkanie, po czym poszli do siebie. Ten dzień można było zaliczyć za udany. Nie licząc ataku Władcy Ciem. ________________________________________________________________________ Zapowiedź XD: W następnym rozdziale będzie się baaaardzo dużo działo B) Możecie się obawiać. A ja zostawiam was z tym do niedzieli XD Rozdział 9 - Na ratunek Po tym rozdziale zapewne znienawidzicie André XD _________________________________________________________________________ Minęły już dwa dni odkąd Marinette i Adrien poznali André. Chłopak wydawał się być w porządku. Pokazał im dużo ciekawych miejsc w Sveti Konstantinie. Adrien jednak nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że coś jest z nim nie w porządku. Nie był zazdrosny o Marinette, ufał jej bezgranicznie, ale nie ufał temu chłopakowi. Teraz siedzieli przy ognisku, które rozpalili sobie na polance otoczonej lasem. Było tu naprawdę urokliwie. Słońce zbliżało się już ku zachodowi, a jego pomarańczowe promienie prześwitywały gdzieniegdzie przez drzewa. Dawało to cudowny efekt. Siedzieli tu już dosyć długo. Zdążyli już zjeść upieczone kiełbaski i chleb. Marinette klęczała teraz na trawie robiąc wianeczek z mleczy, które porastały gęsto całą polankę. Kończyła właśnie swoją robotę kiedy odezwał się André. - Ognisko gaśnie, trzeba pójść po trochę chrustu. Marinette idziesz ze mną? Dziewczyna założyła wianek na głowę i odwróciła się w stronę chłopaków. Adrien zapatrzył się na nią przez chwilę. Wyglądała uroczo z żółtą koroną na głowie. Uśmiechnął się lekko na ten widok. - Cóż... Myślę, że mogę pomóc... - Chwileczkę... - Adrien się ocknął - Nie lepiej żebym ja poszedł z André? Nie podobała mu się jakoś ta propozycja chłopaka. - Czemu? Myślisz, że sobie nie poradzę? - Mari spojrzała na niego z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. - Nie... Ja tylko... Oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz, ale... - nie wiedział co powiedzieć, nie chciał urazić dziewczyny. - W takim razie idę! Powiedziała i ruszyła pewnym krokiem do lasu. André poszedł za nią uśmiechając się do siebie. Adrien zmrużył oczy. Co jak co, ale to już było naprawdę podejrzane. Bił się przez parę minut z myślami kiedy spod jego bluzy nagle wyleciał Plagg. - Ja też nie ufam temu kolesiowi - powiedział. Adrien nie zastanawiał się dłużej. - Plagg, wyciągaj pazury! Pobiegł za dwójką. Chciał mieć pewność, że Marinette nie stanie się krzywda. *** Marinette sięgnęła po kolejną gałązkę. - E, Mari? Nie gadaj, że serio będziesz to zbierać... - André oparł się plecami o drzewo i skrzyżował ramiona. - Jak to? Przecież po to tu jesteśmy... - spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Tylko żartowałem, po co dokładać do ogniska skoro i tak będziemy zaraz stamtąd iść. - Nie rozumiem... W takim razie, po co tu jesteśmy? - zmarszczyła czoło. - Myślę, że dobrze wiesz po co... Uniósł kącik ust. Podszedł do dziewczyny i złapał ją za nadgarstek. Ta spojrzała na niego zbita z tropu. Czuła, że zaraz zacznie panikować. Jej puls wzrósł o 50%. Nie podobała jej się ta sytuacja ani trochę. André zbliżył się do niej żeby ją pocałować. Ta jednak wyrwała się i odeszła trochę. - Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytała wzburzona. - Dobrze wiem, że tego chcesz - przewrócił oczami. - ... Nie, nie chcę! Nie wiem co ci strzeliło do głowy, a teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju... Odwróciła się żeby odejść. Poczuła jednak, że chłopak łapie ją za ramię. Nim się zorientowała była przytwierdzona przez niego do drzewa. Wpadła w panikę. To zaczynało już się robić straszne. Szarpnęła się jednak starszy od niej chłopak był za silny. - Puszczaj! - Na prawdę chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wolisz tamto chuchro ode mnie? - spojrzał na nią z groźnym błyskiem w oku. - Adrien nie jest żadnym chuchrem! Jest na pewno lepszy od ciebie!... Dupku! Była zdziwiona, że użyła takiego słowa, ale uznała, że z pewnością się mu należało. Chłopak słysząc to zrobił wściekłą minę i uderzył ją z całej siły w policzek. Ostry krawędź jego pierścienia przeciął go dziewczynie. Ciepła krew zaczęła spływać po jej policzku. Marinette poczuła, że zbierają się jej łzy w oczach. Szybko jednak się opanowała. Nie ma mowy żeby się rozpłakała. Chciała pomasować miejsce bólu, ale nie mogła. Była przerażona tym co się właśnie działo. Tikki nie wiedziała co ma robić. Gdyby wyleciała teraz spod jej bluzy zostałaby zauważona. Nie mogła więc w żaden sposób zawołać Adriena. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju... Chłopak zaśmiał się. - Nie ma mowy! Twoje słowa będą cię drogo kosztowały! Zamierzył się na nią po raz kolejny. W tedy nagle ktoś chwycił go za barki i odciągnął od dziewczyny. Czarny Kot odepchnął go z całej siły i nim André zdołał zrobić jakikolwiek ruch podszedł do niego i przywalił mu z pięści w sam środek twarzy. Chwilę potem dał mu jeszcze na dokładkę kopniaka z kolana w krok. Chłopak upadł obolały na ziemię. - Zrobiłbym ci chętnie coś jeszcze koleś, ale oszczędzę ci wstydu. Powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby i kucnął przy klęczącej na ziemi, roztrzęsionej Marinette. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zmartwiony. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i rzuciła się mu na szyję. Objął ją czule, po czym wziął ją na ręce i zaczął wychodzić z lasu. Był smutny i wściekły jednocześnie. Gdyby ruszy za nimi wcześniej nie zaszłoby to tak daleko. Ku jemu radości poczuł, że Mari w miarę jak szli dalej się uspokajała. Nadal jednak kurczowo trzymała się jego szyi. Czuła się już o wiele bardziej bezpieczna. Noc zapadła już zupełnie kiedy znaleźli się na polanie. Ognisko zgasło zupełnie. - Adrien... Kot skierował ucho do tyłu. - Tak? - Myślę... Myśl, że mogę już iść sama. Chłopak zatrzymał się i delikatnie postawił ją na ziemi. - Jesteś pewna? Dla mnie to żaden problem ciebie nieść - popatrzył jej troskliwie w oczy. - Jestem pewna. Dziękuję. Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Czarny Kot dla pewności jednak szedł z dziewczyną trzymając ją w pasie. Marinette się nie sprzeciwiała, odpowiadało to jej. Chcieli już ruszyć dalej kiedy nagle zauważyli (A raczej Kot zauważył bo Mari to w nocy ślepa :P), że przez polanę idzie w ich stronę jakaś czarna postać. Czarny Kot zmrużył oczy, żeby lepiej się mu wyostrzyła. Wytrzeszczył oczy. - Mari musisz się przemienić - odwrócił się, dziewczyna trzymała się za głowę z nietęgą miną - Mari?! - Coś próbuje wleźć do mojej głowy... - jęknęła z bólu. Adrien spojrzał się na postać, a potem znowu na Marinette. Dziewczyna uklękła na ziemi z bólu. Im bardziej się sprzeciwiała tym bardziej ją bolało. Chłopak nie wiedział o co chodzi. Zasłonił ją ciałem przed tamtą postacią, ale nic to nie pomagało. - Mari musisz się przemienić!... Marinette??? Dziewczyna zastygła w bezruchu. Jej twarz była teraz bez wyrazu. Tikki wyjrzała zza jej bluzy i spojrzała na Kota. Ten zrobił przerażoną minę. Szybko otworzył kieszeń swojego kombinezonu i wskazał kwami żeby do niej wleciało. Nagle z tyłu usłyszał głos, którego się spodziewał. Głos André. - Jak miło zrobić z kogoś marionetki... Czarny Kot zmarszczył czoło. - Marionetki? Wstał z ziemi i obrócił się twarzą w jego stronę. Złoczyńca uniósł brwi zdziwiony. - Widocznie na ciebie nie działa... - Co żeś ty zrobił Ma... tej dziewczynie?! ______________________________________________________________________________ Tym akcentem kończę B)Tak André dopadł Władca Ciem. Jego wygląd opiszę w następnym rozdziale :P Next zapewne w środę XD Rozdział 10 - Stara fabryka Na początku chciałabym wytłumaczyć dlaczego nie było tak długo rozdziału. Otóż nie miałam czasu, ochoty i weny do jego napisania. Chciałam skończyć pisanie, ale postanowiłam, że dokończę te serie dla was :P Także macie moje wypociny: _____________________________________________________________________________ - Jest teraz pod moją kontrolą – zaśmiał się. - Masz natychmiast przestać kontrolować jej umysł! – Czarny Kot zaczął kręcić kijem i przybrał pozycję bojową. - Bo co mi zrobisz? – uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Oooj… Stłukę cię na kwaaaśne jabłko! – wycedził przez zęby – Wkurzasz mnie chłopie, nawet jeśli nie jesteś teraz sobą. - Oczywiście, że jestem sobą! – krzyknął z oburzeniem. Czarny Kot uniósł kącik ust do góry. - Dobrze Adnre… - Pff… Te imię przeszło do historii. Jestem Kontroler. - Czyli jednak nie jesteś sobą – wziął się pod boki i uśmiechnął. - Teraz to ty zaczynasz mnie wkurzać. Stawaj do walki jeśli chcesz, a ja zabieram ze sobą dziewczynę. Kot błyskawicznie spoważniał. Warknął i rzucił się z kijem na chłopaka. Miał już go uderzyć kiedy przed niego wleciała Marinette. Zastygł w bezruchu. Dziewczyna uniosła kącik ust do góry i korzystając z jego zaskoczenia kopnęła go w brzuch. Zaskoczony upadł na ziemię. - Mari! Spojrzał groźnie na Kontrolera i zacisnął pięści. - Posługujesz się dziewczyną do obrony?! Skończony idiota! Złoczyńca uniósł kącik ust. Nie przejął się tą uwagą. - Wielkie mi rzeczy. Tak jest o wiele zabawniej. Uwierz mi. Czarny Kot stracił już zupełnie cierpliwość wstał z ziemi i znowu ruszył na przeciwnika. Ukradkiem obserwował też Marinette. Tym razem nie dał się zaskoczyć. Kiedy dziewczyna wybiegła mu naprzeciw wyminął ją zwinnie i zamachnął na Kontrolera. Złoczyńca dostał cios w brzuch. Zgiął się z bólu przez moment, po czym wrócił do prostej pozycji. Na jego twarzy widać było złość. - Dobra, nabrałem ochoty na osobiste skopanie ci tyłka – warknął. Oboje zaczęli się bić z takim samym zaangażowaniem. Czarny Kot zamierzył się na nogi przeciwnika. Ten jednak skoczył omijając atak. Zaraz potem wyciągnął rękę w stronę Kota. Bohater runął do tyłu trafiony niewidzialną falą. Zamrugał parę razy oszołomiony. Nie spodziewał się tego, że złoczyńca może posłużyć się swoją mocą nie tylko do kontrolowania umysłów. Poczuł się przez chwilę bezsilny. Jak ma go pokonać w pojedynkę. Przecież jego ataki będą skupiały się tylko na nim. Kontroler uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wskazał Marinette, żeby do niego podeszła. Ta po chwili znalazła się przy nim. Czarny Kot zmrużył oczy. Nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. Jednak za chwilę w nim zawrzało. Andre ostentacyjnie pocałował dziewczynę. Ta pozbawiona nad sobą kontroli w ogóle się nie opierała. Chłopak wstał z furią i rzucił się na chłopaka. To już było przegięcie. Wydłużył kij prosto w środek brzucha złoczyńcy odpychając go. Skrócił go ponownie i ruszył biegiem w stronę rywala. Ten z początku zaskoczony teraz uśmiechał się triumfalnie i przybrał pozycję bojową. Był zadowolony, że rozwścieczył bohatera. Dziwił się tylko czemu tak mu zależy na dziewczynie i zastanawiał się gdzie podział się Adrien. W końcu to na nim najbardziej mu zależało. Chciał zawładnąć jego umysłem. Musiał więc go odszukać. Nie miał czasu na głupie bijatyki. Uniknął kolejnego ciosu Czarnego Kota. Rozwścieczony bohater skupiając się na walce nie zauważył, że Marinette się oddala i znika w lesie. Walczył z Kontrolerem jeszcze parę minut, kiedy ten wyciągnął rękę w geście „stop”. Jego mina była na tyle podejrzana, że chłopak się zatrzymał. - Nie zauważyłeś czegoś podejrzanego? – spytał uszczypliwym tonem. Czarny Kot zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się w głowę. Po chwili rozejrzał się dookoła i poczuł niepokój. - Nie masz zbytnio podzielnej uwagi – zaśmiał się. - Gdzie jest dziewczyna?! - Gdzieś. Chcesz to jej szukaj. Kot zacisnął pięści. Patrzył to raz na rywala, raz w stronę lasu. W końcu wybrał. Warknął tylko i ruszył szukać Marinette. Kontroler uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tego właśnie się spodziewał. Wysłał dziewczynę do starej, nieużywanej fabryki w pobliżu. Kot oczywiście pobiegł w złą stronę, a on będzie mógł się teraz tam bezpiecznie udać. Odwrócił się i ruszył, a właściwie zaczął sunąć parę centymetrów nad ziemią w swoją stronę. *** Czarny Kot nie dał się jednak oszukać. Na wszelki wypadek zaczaił się w drzewach i zaczekał co zrobi złoczyńca. Jego mina i zachowanie wydało się nieco podejrzane. Kiedy więc tamten ruszył do tyłu pobiegł za nim. Poruszał się bezszelestnie pod osłoną nocy i drzew. Był pewien, że Andre go się nie spodziewa. Las stopniowo się kończył i Kot musiał ukrywać się teraz w krzakach. W końcu jednak jego oczom ukazała się rozpadająca się fabryka. Wyglądała obskurnie. Jej ściany były zżółkłe i gdzieniegdzie szare od brudu. Ogrodzenie był zardzewiałe, a w niektórych miejscach zamiast stać leżało. Kontroler zniknął w drzwiach budynku. Czarny Kot zmrużył oczy i pełen wątpliwości ruszył w jego ślady. Kiedy wszedł do środka powitała go ciemność i chłód. Poczuł zapach pleśni i starości. Zrobił krok do przodu i skrzywił się. Metalowe kraty, które robiły za podłogę zaskrzypiały niemiłosiernie. Nie może się narażać na odkrycie. Bez namysłu wlazł na ścianę i zaczął po niej iść. Po jakimś czasie gdzieś z przodu zaczęło migać mu pomarańczowe światło. Ruszył w tamtą stronę. Doszedł do wejścia, do dużej hali, w której roiło się od dziwnych, zardzewiałych i rozwalonych maszyn. Zajrzał ostrożnie wysuwając głowę zza rogu. Nie było tam nikogo... Nikogo oprócz Marinette.Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Podbiegł do niej i złapał za ramiona. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego otępiałym wzrokiem. Potrząsnął nią delikatnie. - Mari... Mari ocknij się z tego! Przecież wiesz kim jestem. Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu on może cię kontrolować! Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi westchnął i złapał ją za rękę. Zaczął ciągnąć ją w stronę wyjścia. Dziewczyna jednak szła ślimaczym tempem i wyglądało na to, że nie mogła szybciej. Skrzywił się i podszedł do niej żeby wziąć ją na ręce. Kiedy nagle... - Zaraz znajdziemy twoj... Do pokoju wszedł Kontroler. Na widok Czarnego Kota stanął jak wryty. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się zniecierpliwienie. - A już miałem nadzieję, że na prawdę jesteś taki naiwny... Ehh, i tak będę musiał zabrać ci twoją własność więc skoro tak się narzucasz to zrobię to teraz. Skrzyżował ręce. - Chyba ci się coś pomyliło. Czarny Kot przybrał pozycję bojową. Złoczyńca ruszył na niego pewny siebie. Z tej pewności nie zauważył dziury przed nim. W krótkim czasie zniknął pod podłogą. Czarny Kot stał chwilę zaskoczony, po czym zaczął śmiać się jak nienormalny. Tego jeszcze nie grali! - pomyślał. Szybko jednak się opanował i podbiegł do dziury. Była płytka. Znajdował się w niej jakiś schowek. Oszołomiony złoczyńca masował głowę. Bohater postanowił działać. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok padł na jakąś dużą część maszyny która leżała kilka kroków od dziury. Podbiegł do niej i kijem zaczął ją pchać w jej stronę. Musiał zablokować wyjście. Z wielkim trudem, ale w końcu mu się udało. Zagrodził wyjście Kontrolerowi. Otrzepał ręce i uśmiechnął się sprytnie. Nagle maszyna podskoczyła do góry wyrywając go z zadowolenia. To tak, przecież on może falami ją odepchnąć. Szybko ruszył w stronę Marinette. Zaczął rozpaczliwie prosić ją żeby wróciła do siebie. W końcu teraz Kontroler zajęty był czymś innym. Jego działanie powinno być słabsze. Nic jednak się nie działo. Rozsunął kieszeń, z której wyleciała Tikki. - Jak ją z tego wybudzić?! Kolejny trzask maszyny rozległ się echem po pomieszczeniu. Kwami zrobiło zamyśloną minę. Nie miało pojęcia jak wybudzać ludzi z transu. - Chyba tylko ty możesz to zrobić... - Ale jak?! Próbowałem wszystkiego!... - zamyślił się. Tikki spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Dobra. Jednego nie spróbowałem. Podszedł do dziewczyny. Złapał ją delikatnie za głowę i pocałował. Kwami spojrzało zaskoczone na dwójkę. ________________________________________________________________________ Dobra na dziś to tyle i nie wiem kiedy next. Mam sporo na głowie mimo, że to koniec roku. Niestety, ale postaram się wyrobić w ciągu tygodnia. Chociaż nic nie obiecuje :/ Rozdział 11 - Czy to się skończy?! Po pierwsze BAARDZO chciałabym przeprosić, że nic nie wstawiałam od ponad 2 tygodni, ale uwierzcie miałam tyle na głowie, że ciężko mi było się zebrać. W dodatku miałam wyjazdy. Mam nadzieję, że nie zniechęciliście się przez to :/ Niestety rozdziały będą się teraz tak pojawiać. Mam dużo wyjazdów w wakacje i nie wiem czy uda mi się to pogodzić. Niemniej jednak postaram się dokończyć tą serię. ''' __________________________________________________________________________________ Podszedł do dziewczyny. Złapał ją delikatnie za głowę i pocałował. Kwami spojrzało zaskoczone na dwójkę. Marinette przez chwile pojawiło się życie w oczach. Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Niestety dziewczyna po chwili znowu stała się kukłą. Chłopak zwiesił ramiona. - To ja już nie wiem co może pomóc! Tikki pomóż! Kwami tylko pokręciło głową ze smutkiem. Nie wiedziało co ma robić. Tymczasem maszyna wyskoczyła do góry, a z dziury w podłodze wyleciał Kontroler. Popatrzył groźnie na chłopaka. Widząc nadal zahipnotyzowaną dziewczynę uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Takiemu słabeuszowi trudno jest ocucić ofiarę co? Zaśmiał się pogardliwie. Czarny Kot zacisnął pięści i zmarszczył brwi. Ofiarą zaraz będziesz ty - pomyślał i rzucił się na przeciwnika. Wyjął swój kij zza pasa i kręcąc nim wyskoczył do góry, aby uderzyć Kontrolera. Był już centymetr od niego, kiedy coś złapało go z tyłu za ogon i pociągnęło sprawiając, że upadł plackiem na ziemi. Tuż przed stopami Andre. Mruknął i zerknął do tyłu. Marinette stała z bojową postawą i puszczała jego ogon. Wstał szybko i otrzepał się z kurzu, po czym stanął bokiem do obu stron. Nie wiedział z czyjej strony spodziewać się ataku. - To już szczyt chamstwa i tchurzostwa posługiwać się dziewczyną w walce. - Pff nie dbam o to. A patrzenie jak dziewczyna tobą miota sprawia mi przyjemność. Czarny Kot zrobił zniecierpliwioną minę. Skrzyżował ręce i nie ruszając się kopnął z całej siły nogą w brzuch Kontrolera, który stał idealnie blisko. Ten zaskoczony upadł na ziemię. Chłopak prychnął cicho ze śmiechu. Ten widok był naprawdę zabawny. Andre warknął i kazał Marinette zaatakować chłopaka. Czarny Kot spojrzał przestraszony w jej stronę. Nie chciał z nią walczyć, ale musiał się jakoś bronić. Dopóki nie wymyśli jak wybić dziewczynę z transu. Marinette zamachnęła się pięścią na Kota. Ten zwinnie uniknął ciosu i wydłużył na wszelki wypadek kij. Przez jakiś czas efektownie blokował ciosy dziewczyny, ale ta zaczęła coraz bardziej się rozkręcać. W krótkim czasie zaczęła zadawać tyle ciosów naraz, że nie było mowy tylko o bronieniu się kijem. Czarny Kot wsadził go szybko za pasek i stanął w pozycji bojowej. Zablokował prawą ręką kopniaka dziewczyny, po czym uchylił się do tyłu przed jej lewym sierpowym. Zaczął robić salta do tyłu, bo dziewczyna zaczęła mierzyć na niego z obrotów. Był zmęczony tym całym unikaniem. Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał zacząć atakować. Przeskoczył nad rozpędzoną na niego Marinette po czym zasadził jej kopniaka w plecy. Dziewczyna z impetem poleciała na ziemie. Czarny Kot skrzywił się. - Jezu! Przepraszam! Kucnął przy niej i złapał za ramiona, żeby ją podnieść. W tedy nagle zauważył, że coś błysnęło się w ręce dziewczyny. Wytrzeszczył oczy i odskoczył do tyłu w samą porę, żeby uniknąć ciosu dziewczyny wymierzonego w jego klatkę piersiową... nożem. Zaczął się powoli cofać, a dziewczyna tak samo powoli, z groźną miną szła za nim. Nóż niebezpiecznie mienił się w jej dłoni. Czarny kot wyciągnął pojednawczo ręce. - Przedyskutujmy to. Naprawdę. Nie ma co się zabijać... - zaśmiał się nerwowo - Matko! Mari! Błagam cię, przecież musisz wiedzieć kim jestem! Ty nie możesz chcieć tego zrobić. Ja wiem, że możesz się temu przeciwstawić! Cofał się już z zupełną desperacją. To było jak koszmar. Nagle potknął się o coś i upadł plecami na ziemię. Przed jego oczami pojawiły się mroczki. Zobaczył jak Matinette skacze w jego stronę z nożem wycelowanym w jego serce. Zebrał się w sobie i złapał w ostatniej chwili za jej rękę. Napotkał silny opór. Ostrze noża było dosłownie dwa centymetry od jego ciała. Zacisnął zęby z wysiłku. - Mari... Mari... Ocknij się, błagam... - wysapał. Dziewczyna na te słowa jeszcze bardziej zwiększyła nacisk. Nóż powoli zbliżał się do piersi chłopaka. Milimetr, po milimetrze. Czarny Kot nie miał już po prostu siły. Był w niewygodnej pozycji, a dziewczyna napierała na niego całym ciałem. Ostatni raz spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Marinette przez chwilę się zawahała, jednak nóż nadal się zbliżał. W końcu przebił kombinezon chłopaka. Czarny Kot skrzywił się. Poczuł, że nóż nacina jego skórę. Myślał, że za chwilę wejdzie w niego w całości kiedy nagle dziewczyna zatrzymała się. Ślęczała nad nim w bezruchu. Wydawało się mu, że trwa to wieczność. Grobowa cisza zaległa w starej fabryce. - No dalej! Skończ z nim! - odezwał się głos Kontrolera. Czarny Kot spojrzał w oczy dziewczynie. Marinette poszerzyły się źrenice, jej oczy zaczęły robić się szkliste. Zamrugała parę razy, po czym znowu spojrzała się na chłopaka. Ten uśmiechnął się. Odetchnął z ulgą. Jej oczy znowu były normalne. Tylko co tu teraz zrobić, żeby za chwilę nie wróciła przeszła sytuacja. Wskazał oczami w prawą stronę, tam gdzie stał złoczyńca. Dziewczyna zerknęła tam nie odwracając głowy, po czym znowu spojrzała na chłopaka. Myślała przez chwilę. Zaraz potem cofnęła się od niego i spojrzała na złoczyńcę. - Co jest? - warknął. - Nie wolisz sam go wykończyć? - starała się udawać jak najbardziej osowiałą. - Że co proszę?! - wytrzeszczył oczy Czarny Kot. - Hmm... Daj mi ten nóż. Kontroler podszedł do dziewczyny, która oddała mu narzędzie. Kiedy złoczyńca stanął do niej tyłem kopnęła go najmocniej jak umiała. Ten wyrżnął na ziemię prosto w jakieś kartony. Czarny Kot wstał błyskawicznie z ziemi i wskazał Marinette, żeby uciekła się szybko przemienić. Ta widząc machającą do niej Tikki rzuciła się biegiem w jej stronę. Czarny Kot wskoczył na Kontrolera, żeby go czymś zająć. - Złaś ze mnie dzikusie! Krzyknął tamten. Zaczęli tarzać się po podłodze. Kot wolał nie wiedzieć ile stracił już włosów na głowie. Postanowił się odgryźć. Dosłownie. Ugryzł napastnika w prawą rękę. Tamten zawył z bólu. - Popierniczony wariat! - krzyną i zasadził kopa w brzuch. Czarny Kot osunął się na chwilę. Kontroler korzystając z okazji wstał szybko i rozejrzał się dookoła. - Marinette! Do mnie! - wrzasnął. I jakże się zdziwił kiedy na jej miejsce do pomieszczenia weszła Biedronka. - Sorry panie "boski". Marinette jest aktualnie poza zasięgiem twojej sieci. Zakręciła swoim jojem z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Czarny Kot prychnął i spojrzał z zacieszem na dziewczynę. - Jestem z ciebie taki dumny - udał, że wyciera łzę z oka - Uczysz się od najlepszych. Biedronka zaśmiała się. - Niech ci będzie. - Żałosne, kolejna zbyt zgrana para. Przynajmniej mam was w komplecie. Wybiegł z sali. Bohaterowie popatrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni. Po chwili ruszyli za nim, ale nigdzie go nie znaleźli.... _________________________________________________________________________ Dum dum dum dum :P Miłego czekania. Już z góry przepraszam za długie nie wstawianie XD Nie mam pojęcia kiedy pojawi się next :/ Rozdział 12 - Armia '''Niespodzianka! Jednak wstawiam rozdział wcześnie XD _________________________________________________________________________________ Bohaterzy wybiegli z budynku i rozejrzeli się po ciemnym lesie. - Widzisz coś? - spytała Biedronka. - Widzę wszystko, oprócz Kontrolera, widzę nawet tego wilka - wskazał w las - Ale tego kolesia nie! Przez chwilę zastanawiali się nad tym co powiedział, po czym jednoczenie wytrzeszczyli oczy. - Wilk?! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. Czarny Kot zasłonił jej usta i przyłożył palec do swoich. - Bądź cicho to nas nie wywęszy. Chłopak zaczął prowadzić wolno dziewczynę do budynku. Kiedy się w nim znaleźli zatrzasnął drzwi. - Dobra, w takim razie znajdź inne wyjście... - powiedziała Biedronka. Kot spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie i skrzyżował ręce. - Ostatnio dajesz mi dużo do roboty... - To źle? - uniosła brew. - Hmm... Nie - uniósł kącik ust do góry i machnął ręką - To niezła odmiana, ale trochę... Nietypowa. Wyjął kij i zaczął biec korytarzem zadowolony. Biedronka uśmiechnęła się do siebie i ruszyła za nim. Faktycznie wcześniej sama by coś znalazła, ale teraz, kiedy pomyślała sobie jak odrzucała Adriena jako Czarnego Kota postanowiła dać mu więcej okazji do wykazania się. Chłopak monitorował otoczenie bystrymi oczami oraz uszami. Docierał do niego cichy szum, postanowił więc za nim podążać. Spojrzał w górę gdzie mignęło mu jakieś światełko. W pomieszczeniu, gdzie się teraz znajdowali było już ciemno, więc dostrzegł je bez problemu. Biedronka biegła teraz za Kotem trzymając się jego ogona, bo nic już nie widziała. Nagle chłopak odbił się kijem do góry pociągając ją gwałtownie za sobą. Zaskoczona dziewczyna pisnęła cicho. Wskoczyli na jakąś metalową kładkę nad pomieszczeniem. Na jej prawym końcu tliło się niebieskie światło księżyca. - Znalazłeś! - W końcu jestem z natury tropicielem - wziął się pod boki i wyszczerzył się - Trzymaj się ogona, na kładce jest trochę rupieci. Biedronka skinęła głową i wykonała jego polecenie. Co chwila słyszała jego polecenia: Skok! Schyl się! W lewo! Skok! Czarny Kot kierował dziewczynę na tyle dobrze, że przeszli kładkę bez wywrotki. Kiedy przeszli przez dziurę w dachu przywitał ich chłodny wiaterek i duży, a wręcz OGROMNY księżyc w pełni, na bezchmurnym niebie. Dziewczyna rozchyliła delikatnie usta z zachwytu. Oboje stali przez chwilę nieruchomo. Kiedy jednak zimny wiatr musną jej włosy, Biedronka ocknęła się i spojrzała na kota. - Musimy rusz... Chwilę patrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Stał wpatrzony w księżyc swoimi świecącymi, zielonymi oczami z zamyślonym i zachwyconym wyrazem, twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. - Kocie... - szepnęła i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu - Musimy iść... Chłopak powoli obrócił głowę w jej stronę. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Wydał się teraz dziewczynie jakiś smutny. Jego oczy zrobiły się wilgotne. Nie wiedziała, że jej oświetlona teraz przez księżyc twarz przywróciła mu dawne wspomnienia. Jej oczy i delikatny uśmiech, z którym na niego teraz patrzyła były bardzo podobne do jego mamy. Odwrócił szybko głowę, żeby nie zobaczyła jego szklistych oczu. Biedronka przekrzywiła zmartwiona głowę i przybrała zaniepokojoną minę. - Coś się stało? - spytała. - Nie... Ja tylko... Kocie zmysły działają, wzruszyłem się na widok księżyca - zaśmiał się smutno - Masz rację, chodźmy. Zeskoczył z dachu budynku. Biedronka zmarszczyła brwi. Odpowiedź chłopaka wydawała jej się nieprawdziwa. Zeskoczyła i bez słowa zaczęła za nim podążać. Zastanawiała się czy coś powiedzieć. W końcu postanowiła jednak, że pogada o tym później. Zrównała się z nim, spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Chwilę potem leżała na ziemi. Czarny Kot spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Zobaczył pień wystający z ziemi. Podał jej rękę i pomógł wstać. Kiedy zobaczył dziewczynę całą w piasku, liściach i igłach prychnął delikatnym śmiechem. Biedronka uniosła kącik ust do góry. - Rzeczywiście, jest ubaw! - wzięła się pod boki - Tak się składa, że Biedronki nie widzą w ciemności. - Choć, bo się zabijesz ślepoto. Zaśmiał się i złapał ją za rękę. Zadowolona z siebie (częściowo XD) dziewczyna dała się prowadzić. Przynajmniej jakoś poprawiła mu humor. - Jak myślisz gdzie polazł Kontroler? - spytał Czarny Kot. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale za to mam złe przeczucia. Tak sobie myślę, skoro może kontrolować ludzi i to jest jego główna moc, którą może nas pokonać... - E-e - Czarny Kot pomachał palcem z mądrą miną - Nie tylko to może robić. Jak z nim walczyłem posługiwał się czymś w rodzaju hmmm... fal? Fal nawet nie wiem jakich. Nie ważne... W każdym razie miotał mną nawet mnie nie dotykając. - Hmm... To mamy jeszcze jedną trudność. Ale wróćmy do sedna sprawy. Coś każe mi przypuszczać, że on zniknął po to, żeby... - Zebrać sobie armie do pomocy - powiedzieli jednocześnie. - W sumie czego można się podziewać po kimś kto posługuje się dziewczyną do walki - wzruszył ramionami Czarny Kot - Wiadomo, że będzie grał nie fer. Poradzimy sobie... Musimy. - Ehh... W końcu nie raz walczyliśmy z więcej niż jednym przeciwnikiem - Biedronka przejechała ręką po włosach - Poradzimy sobie. Uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła dłoń chłopaka, który zrobił to samo. Nagle coś zaszeleściło. Czarny Kot nastawił uszy i skupił się na nasłuchiwaniu. Po chwili był już pewien co to. - Zbliża się do nas około hmmm... trzydziestu obiektów. Są z każdej strony, w różnych odległościach od siebie. Najbliższy powinien mi się pokazać za parę sekund. Chwila... Zaczynają tu biec! - Myślałam, że twoje uszy są sztuczne... - zmrużyła oczy Biedronka. - Bo... Tak jakby są... Ale zmysły mam kocie... Zresztą, chyba nie mamy czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym. Widzę już dziesięciu ludzi biegnących do nas - rozejrzał się dookoła. - Chwila! Jak ja mam z nimi walczyć skoro mało co widzę?! - Emm... Szczęśliwy traw? - zapytał niepewnie. - Nie jestem pewna czy to odpowiedni moment na tą umiejętność... Ja nie wiem... Nie ma tu nigdzie drugiej polany?! - Nie wiem! Eeee... - Czarny Kot znowu rozejrzał się nerwowo - Dobra, zrobimy tak. Wywijaj tym swoim jojem bylebyś nie walnęła mnie... - No dzięki za radę! - Biedronka odpięła jojo z bioder. Stanęła plecami do pleców chłopaka. Skoro ma już walczyć prawie na oślep to przynajmniej chciała mieć pewność, że nie dostanie od tyłu. Ludzie byli już parę metrów od nich. Oboje zaczęli kręcić swoją bronią. - Widzę tylko zarysy tych ludzi. Dlaczego wszyscy muszą być ubrani na czarno?! - Kontroler wybierał starannie swoje ofiary księżniczko. Biedronka zrobiła zniecierpliwioną minę. Chciała już coś powiedzieć kiedy nagle... - Uwaga!!! - wrzasnął chłopak. Dziewczyna poczuła jak od niej odskakuje i zaczyna z kimś walczyć. Skupiła się na terenie przed nią. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na joju i wytężyła swój wzrok jak najlepiej umiała. Przed oczami mignęła jej postać. Rzuciła jojem, które napotkało na swojej drodze przeszkodę wybijając ją z równowagi. Biedronka uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Może jednak nie będzie aż tak źle. Jednak nie warto cieszyć się przedwcześnie... Rozdział 13 - Ostateczna walka … Zza drzew zaczęli wybiegać nowi ludzie. Zrobiło się ich gęsto. Najgorsze jednak było to, że kierował nimi Kontroler walczyli bardzo dobrze. Po krótkim czasie bohaterzy coraz mniej nadążali nad odbijaniem ataków. Nie mogli ich tak po prostu stłuc, w końcu to niewinne ofiary. Biedronka uchyliła się przed 4 ciosami, które zostały wymierzone w nią jednocześnie. Oboje sapali ze zmęczenia. Jakaś kobieta wymierzyła obcasem w twarz Czarnego Kota. Ten wytrzeszczył oczy i uchylił się do tyłu prawie do samej ziemi, o dziwo nie wywalając się tylko podnosząc z powrotem. - Łoo… Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafię… Uważaj kobieto! Poza tym robisz dziury w mchu... Podkosił jej nogi kijem tak, że wywróciła się, a z jej stóp spadły szpilki. Kot zdmuchnął niewidzialny pył z kija i wyszczerzył się zadowolony. Zaraz jednak jego mina spoważniała kiedy na miejsce kobiety wstąpiło czterech mężczyzn. Zrobił zniecierpliwioną minę i ustawił się znowu do walki. Biedronka miała już tego dosyć. - Kocie… - Eh? Sapnął odbijając atak jednego z mężczyzn. - Porób trochę znowu za przynętę. - E? Ugh… - zrobił minę „ wracamy do tradycji” – Dobra, ale mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś plan… - Mam, ale nie wiem czy wypali… - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na ułamek sekundy. - Dzięki za pocieszenie! Kot westchnął. Złapał dziewczynę za ramię przysunął ją do siebie i przyłożył jej rękę do kija. - Łap się. - Co? Waaa!!! Chłopak wyrzucił kijem Biedronkę do góry. Dziewczyna wleciała na drzewo z morderczą miną. - Jak mówię „co” to chciałabym odpowiedź! – jęknęła. - Ok, moja odpowiedź brzmi. Chciałem cię wysadzić kijem od tych ludzi. Czarny Kot zaśmiał się w duchu. Dziewczyna klepnęła się dłonią w czoło. - Nie wierzę… Chłopak zachichotał i zajął się ludźmi. Właściwie to zaczął przed nimi uciekać bo było ich teraz stanowczo za dużo na jednego. - I co ja mam robić?! - Zbierz ich wszystkich wokół siebie! I… E… Jak ci powiem to wyskoczysz z między nich… Czarny Kot mruknął coś do siebie. Wiedział już chyba o co chodzi dziewczynie. Skupił się więc na jak bardziej dokładnym wykonaniu roboty. Wziął głęboki oddech i kucnął na ziemi. Dla bezpieczeństwa zaczął kręcić kijem nad głową, żeby utrzymać ludzi w bezpiecznej odległości od siebie, ale i blisko. W parę sekund wszyscy zbiegli się wokół niego. Wyglądało to dosyć zabawnie z perspektywy Biedronki. Jak ludzie otaczający wóz z lodami podczas upału. Zeskoczyła z drzewa i zmarszczyła czoło bardziej się skupiając. - Skacz! Czarny Kot słysząc komendę wyprostował się, po czym błyskawicznie odbił kijem do góry. Ludzie rozpędzeni wbiegli w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stał wpadając na siebie i dezorientując się tym samym. Nie zdążyli się nawet zorientować kiedy jojo Biedronki ich okrążyło i ścisnęło w kupę. Miotali się teraz próbując uwolnić. Pod kontrolą byli jednak zbyt otępiali żeby pomyśleć i łatwo wydostać się z pułapki. Biedronka oparła jedną rękę na biodrze i spojrzała na grupę ok. 30-40 osób z satysfakcją. - Brawo, ale… Co teraz zamierzasz z nimi zrobić? Przecież jojo będzie ci jeszcze potrzebne - Czarny Kot stanął obok niej i też spojrzał na uwięzionych. Biedronka zrobiła zaskoczoną minę. Faktycznie, nie pomyślała o tym. Westchnęła męczeńsko. - Nie mam pojęcia… Gdyby to był las deszczowy były by tu jakieś liany czy coś… Ale oczywiście to nie jest las deszczowy. Jedyne co tu jest to słaby bluszcz. - Hmm… - Czarny Kot podrapał się w brodę – Fakt jest tutaj go naprawdę dużo… Odwrócił się i zniknął w ciemnościach. - Ej! Gdzie ty idziesz?!! - Zaraz wracam – usłyszała pewną i krótką odpowiedź. Westchnęła i usiadła po turecku na ziemi. Jedną ręką podpierała sobie brodę, a drugą trzymała jojo pilnując żeby linka się nie poluźniła. Wydawało jej się, że mijają wieki, a Kota nadal ani widu ani słychu. Znowu westchnęła, robiła to chyba co minutę. Znudziło jej się patrzenie na miotających się ludzi. - Uważaj bo zaraz wyzioniesz ducha! Odezwał się z tyłu znajomy głos. Brzmiał jednak na nieco zmęczony. Odwróciła głowę i znieruchomiała. Przed nią stał krzak. Krzak bluszczu. Biedronka zapowietrzyła się zaskoczona. Co to kurde jest?! – pomyślała. Nagle całe to krzaczysko runęło w duł ukazując głowę Kota. - Co? Kot krzak to też kot nie? – wyszczerzył się. - Huh… Wyglądałeś co najmniej podejrzanie – odetchnęła z ulgą – Co ty kurde planujesz? Usiadł przy niej, wziął dwa pnącza bluszczu i zaczął je ze sobą łączyć. - Może nie mamy dużo czasu, ale trudno. Jakoś trzeba ich związać. Jak się splącze ze sobą więcej pnączy bluszczu wyjdzie z tego mocniejsza linka… Wzruszył ramionami nie odrywając się od roboty. Miał bardzo skupioną minę. Biedronka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie z wdzięcznością, po czym pocałowała go w polika. - Ależ ty się poświęcasz. Czarny Kot prychnął i uśmiechnął się. - A co mam się nie poświęcać. Wysunął język skupiając się na robocie. Biedronka na ten widok prychnęła delikatnym śmiechem. - Kobieto! Daj mi pracować! – Czarny Kot nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się patrząc z niedowierzaniem na dziewczynę. - Prze *śmiech* Przepraszam, ale *śmiech* wyglądasz tak *śmiech* zabawnie w tym skupieniu – nie mogła się opanować. - Bo będziesz robić sama! – spojrzał na nią z zadziornym uśmiechem. Biedronka momentalnie przeszła do cichego chichotu na wszelki wypadek. Czarny Kot wrócił z uśmiechem do roboty. Starał się to robić jak najszybciej. Jednak nie zdążył zrobić nawet metra kiedy nagle zza drzew wyłoniła się znajoma postać. Kontroler zmierzał w ich stronę pewnym krokiem, a za nim szły jego kolejne ofiary. Bohaterzy spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni. Ta walka nie zapowiadała się przyjemnie. Czarny Kot najzwyczajniej w świecie się w końcu wkurzył. Rzucił o ziemię bluszczem i wstał. - Nie wytrzymam! - zacisnął pięści - Jesteś bardziej wkurzający niż myślałem! Ty nędzny tchórzu! Biedronka nie wiedząc co ma zrobić nadal trzymała pozostałych ludzi na uwięzi. Patrzyła zaskoczona na wybuch chłopaka. Kontroler uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Tchórzu? Ja tylko wykorzystuję atuty swojej mocy. Czarny Kot zrobił zniecierpliwioną minę i skrzyżował ręce. - Ależ ty jesteś potężny. Normalnie potęga się z ciebie wylewa! Twoja moc to są jakieś kpiny co ty niby mi możesz zrobić w pojedynkę? Nasyłasz tych ludzi, a sam boisz się podejść bo nie masz jak ze mną walczyć? A może się boisz, że oberwiesz kijaszkiem? - to ostatnie powiedział udawanym, wystraszonym tonem i jednocześnie wyjął swój kij zza pasa. Kontroler stanął jak wryty. Nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna dobra odpowiedź. Zrobił więc tylko wściekłą minę i wskazał palcem na dwójkę. - Brać ich! Czarny Kot westchnął i spojrzał męczeńsko na Biedronkę. - Nie wyszło tak jak chciałem... Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i zwinęła jojo. - Ej! Co ty robisz?! - Najwyższa pora na nasze moce nie sądzisz? Szczęśliwy traf! Na ręce Biedronki spadł metalowy hełm. Dziewczyna skrzywiła usta i zmrużyła oczy. Nie wiedziała jak może go wykorzystać. Z pomocą przyszedł jej Czarny Kot. - Ej! Pierwszy raz twój Szczęśliwy traf daje coś oczywistego! Niesamowite! - pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. - Chwila... Co? Ja jakoś tego nie widzę. - Metal bardzo dobrze blokuje fale. Myślę, że z pewnością zablokuje i te emitowane przez Kontrolera. Z fizyki akurat jestem dobry - puścił jej oczko. Dziewczyna mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Założyła sobie hełm na głowę i namierzyła złoczyńcę. Zarzuciła jojem i poleciała w jego stronę. Kiedy znalazła się nad nim zdjęła hełm, zeskoczyła na ziemię i włożyła go na jego głowę mocno zapinając. Momentalnie wszyscy ludzie stanęli zdezorientowani. - Ej! Co jest?! Kontroler sięgnął po hełm, ale nie mógł go odpiąć. Biedronka błyskawicznie wzięła jego dłoń i zdjęła z niej pierścień chłopaka. Rzuciła go w stronę kota. - Jest z tytanu, nie zdepcze go tak po prostu - krzyknęła. Czarny Kot kiwnął głową i nim pierścień zdołał do niego dolecieć aktywował swoją moc, po czym zniszczył przedmiot problemów. Biedronka złapała czarnego motyla i używając "Szczęśliwej Biedronki" przywróciła wszystko do normy. Razem odprowadzili osłabionego Andre do miasta, po czym rozstali się z nim na dobre. Nie chcieli mieć z nim już nic wspólnego. Była godzina 23. Wracali pod osłoną nocy po dachach bułgarskich budynków. Mieli jeszcze dwie minuty przed przemianą. W ostatniej chwili wpadli na balkon do pokoju Marinette. Był niestety zamknięty, ale na szczęście kwami potrafią przenikać przez wszystko więc Tikki otworzyła im drzwi. Zadowoleni, że to już koniec usiedli na miękkim dywanie opierając się o łóżko dziewczyny. Chwilę siedzieli cicho ciesząc się, że mogą odpocząć. Nagle jednak Adrien zerwał się z miejsca. - O matko! - Co się stało? - spytała zaniepokojona Marinette. - Mój tata mnie zabije! Jak ja mu wytłumaczę mój późny powrót! Wszyscy czworo popatrzyli na siebie wystraszeni. _________________________________________________________________________ Najlepszy koniec ever co? xD Miłego czekania na nexta o ile ktoś czeka XD Rozdział 14 - Tajemnica Adrien zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. - Adrien, gdzie ty byłeś do tej pory – udał groźny ton ojca. - Eh… Tato! Ja… - Możesz zapomnieć o dalszym szwendaniu się samemu. Od dzisiaj wszędzie będzie za tobą chodził twój ochroniarz! Marinette patrzyła z rozbawieniem na chłopaka, ale i jednocześnie ze współczuciem. Po paru takich jego monologach w końcu odezwał się Plagg. - Nie panikuj – powiedział zniecierpliwiony i przewrócił oczami – Pójdę sprawdzić czy jest w pokoju. Wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli. Kwami lekko rozszerzyło oczy zaskoczone. Westchnęło męczeńsko i błyskawicznie znikło w ścianie. Po chwili było z powrotem. Zawisło w powietrzu. Zapadła dramatyczna cisza. - Adrien… - zaczął. Chłopak usiadł na podłodze wystraszony i złapał się za głowę. - Nie ma go. - O nie! I co ja teraz zrobię… Chwila… Co?! - No nie ma go. - Żartujesz? Kwami westchnęło zniecierpliwione. - Czy ja zawsze muszę żartować. - Eee… No… - Dobra! Dobra! Ugh – Plagg przewrócił oczami – Nie ma na serio. Idź tam szybko zanim przyjdzie! Adrien uradowany wstał gwałtownie i pobiegł do drzwi. Marinette patrzyła na niego rozbawiona. Chłopak tuż przed wyjściem zawahał się jeszcze. Podniósł palec do góry jakby coś sobie przypomniał. Nim dziewczyna zdołała się zorientować podszedł do niej jeszcze i pocałował w policzek. - Dobranoc księżniczko! Marinette zarumieniła się nieco i uniosła dłoń w geście pożegnania. - Dobranoc Kocie. Kiedy Adrien wyszedł westchnęła i zachichotała zadowolona. Rzuciła się na łóżko i wtuliła w miękką pościel. Nawet nie pomyślała o zajściu do łazienki. Była tak zmęczona, że niemal momentalnie zasnęła. Tikki chciała do niej zagadać, ale kiedy zobaczyła pogrążoną we śnie dziewczynę tylko się uśmiechnęła i podleciała do balkonu, który nie został zamknięty. Mały czerwony punkcik unosił się teraz nad nim niczym lampka ozdobna. Kwami z zadowoleniem patrzyło na prześliczny teren przed nią. Spojrzała w prawo i znieruchomiała. Z kwiatów na poręczy balkonu wpatrywały się w nią zielone ślepia. Po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą. - W tej ciemności nie widać niczego oprócz twoich oczu Plagg. - Wiem, dlatego lepiej nadaje się do szpiegowania. - No nie wiem, zielone świecące oczy raczej są bardzo widoczne. - Mogę je zamknąć. A taką czerwoną kropę zauważy każdy – uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Ahh… Pare set tysięcy lat, a ty nadal nie tracisz swojego specyficznego humoru – zachichotała. - Ba, ale nie po to tu przyleciałem. Trzeba sprawdzić gdzie jest ojciec Adriena. Jeśli on jest Władcą Ciem to wraca teraz pewnie ze swojej kryjówki gdzie trzyma motyle. - Być może, ale pamiętaj, że nie wiemy czy to on. - Proponuję pójść na czaty na korytarz. Tak na dobry początek. Jutro będzie można go pośledzić. Tikki zachichotała. Rozbawiała ją nieco ta nietypowa powaga Plagga. - Chcesz śledzić Gabriela Agresta? A co jak Władca Ciem zaatakuje, a nie będzie ciebie przy Adrienie? - E… Nie wiem. - Trzeba to zaplanować. Może lepiej zacząć od przeszukania jego rzeczy? - No dobra. Chodźmy na ten korytarz. Oba kwami poleciały czekać na powrót mężczyzny. Czas mijał, a jego nadal nie było. Tikki musiała siedzieć w jakiejś lampce która na jej szczęście świeciła na czerwono. Plagg natomiast cieszył się pełną swobodą latając od okna do schodów i odwrotnie. Tikki powoli miała tego dosyć. W końcu jednak doczekali się tego momentu. Gabriel Agrest wszedł po schodach na piętro, na którym znajdowały się ich pokoje. Zrobił to tak bezszelestnie, że Plagg ledwo co zdołał się ukryć. Mężczyzna najpierw skierował się do pokoju Adriena. Jako, że miał zapasowe klucze bez problemu otworzył drzwi. Kiedy zobaczył, że chłopak śpi zamknął drzwi z powrotem i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Przez cały czas z jego twarzy nie znikała kamienna mina. - Ty tu zostań. Ja wlecę do jego pokoju. Ciebie może zauważyć. - Tylko bądź ostrożny! – poprosiła Tikki. Plagg mruknął coś pod nosem i wleciał w ścianę. Zdziwił się kiedy nie zauważył w pokoju mężczyzny. Po chwili jednak zorientował się, że wszedł do łazienki. Chwilę się zastanawiał poczym zaczął latać po pokoju szukając niewiadomo czego. Na łóżku leżał garnitur pana Agresta. Wleciał do jednej z jego kieszeni, kiedy nic w niej nie znalazł wleciał do tej drugiej. Nie było tam nic oprócz fioletowej broszki, która wydała się czarnemu kwami znajoma. Podrapał się w głowę i po chwili namysłu chwycił przedmiot i lekkim trudem wyjął go z marynarki. Zmrużył oczy i po chwili je wytrzeszczył. Czym prędzej wyleciał na korytarz. - Tikki szybko! Musisz coś potwierdzić! - A Gabriel? - Jest w łazience. No choć! Zaskoczone kwami poleciało za towarzyszem. Kiedy Plagg pokazał jej broszkę znieruchomiała. - To zdecydowanie jest miraculum motyla – powiedziała i po chwili zastanowienia dodała – Miałeś racje… Jestem tylko ciekawa gdzie jest Nuru… Nagle z łazienki dobiegł dźwięk otwierania zamka. Plagg i Tikki błyskawicznie wrzucili broszkę do marynarki i jeszcze szybciej z niego wylecieli. - Trzeba będzie znaleźć Nuru! Musimy się dowiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – powiedziała Tikki. - Musimy… - westchnął Plagg – Musimy to my przede wszystkim ostrzec Adriena! - Ale my nie możemy! - Ale to wyjątkowa sytuacja! - Plagg… Od paruset tysięcy lat trzymamy się pewnych zasad nie bez przyczyny. Teraz też musimy się ich trzymać... Tak sądzę... Po za tym on by nam nie uwierzył. Musimy ich jakoś naprowadzić na trop. Na razie chodźmy spać. - No dobra... *** Adrien otworzył jedno oko. Było jeszcze ciemno. Obudziły go zimne podmuchy wiatru, które dostały się przez otwarty balkon. Wymacał ręką odłożony na bok wcześniej koc i przykrył się nim. Dziwne, że noc jest aż tak zimna - pomyślał i przytulił się do okrycia. Przewrócił się jeszcze na drugi bok, w stronę balkonu. Kiedy miał już zamknąć z powrotem oczy coś mignęło mu na zewnątrz. Zaraz... Ja otwierałem balkon? - mignęła mu myśl w głowie. Powoli usiadł na łóżku wpatrując się w obiekt wątpliwości. Po chwili wstał i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Płytowa podłoga balkonu była niemiłosiernie zimna. Rozejrzał się, ale nic nie zobaczył. Wzruszył ramionami, wszedł z powrotem do pokoju i znieruchomiał. Tuż przed nim, przy drzwiach wejściowych stał z kamienną miną, podpierając się swoją laską Władca Ciem. Czemu on jest w moim pokoju?! - pomyślał gorączkowo. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Plagga, który drzemał na łóżku. Władca Ciem zrobił krok w jego stronę. - Nie zrobisz tego Czarny Kocie. - S...Skąd wiesz kim jestem?! - zapytał przestraszony. - Nie trudno było mi się tego domyśleć... Adrien zmrużył oczy i cofnął się nieco. Nie wiedział o co w tym chodzi. Spojrzał na Plagga. Czy jego nic nie jest w stanie obudzić?! - Plagg, wyciągaj... - Nawet się nie waż! Władca Ciem przyłożył mu koniec laski do piersi. - A to czemu?! - Będziesz walczył z własnym ojcem? Adrien osłupiał. Spojrzał z wytrzeszczonymi oczami na mężczyznę. Co to miało znaczyć. Jakim prawem on podszywa się pod jego tatę?! Zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął pięści. - Nie jesteś moim tatą! - Czyżby? Rozległ się rozbłysk. Fioletowa poświata ruszyła od stóp mężczyzny do jego głowy. Po chwili oczom chłopaka ukazała się twarz jego ojca. Cofnął się przestraszony. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, a jego serce zaczęło niespokojnie bić. - To... To nie może być prawda...- jego oczy zrobiły się wilgotne - TO NIE MOŻE BYĆ PRAWDA!!! I z tym krzykiem zleciał z łóżka. Chwile leżał oszołomiony nagłą jasnością. Był dzień. Ewidentnie był dzień. Skulił się na podłodze. Przeszły go nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Ten sen był taki realistyczny. Nadal oddychał niespokojnie. Zezłoszczona postać Plagga pojawiła się znienacka przed jego głową. Chciał już go opierniczyć o krzyki nad ranem, ale kiedy zobaczył przestraszoną minę chłopaka spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. - Co ci się śniło? - skrzyżował małe ręce i spojrzał na niego mrużąc oczy. - Mi... Nic... Nie ważne... Wstał powoli z ziemi masując się po głowie i spojrzał na zegarek. Była szósta godzina. Wyszedł na balkon i spojrzał na cichą jeszcze okolice. Nadal cały się spinał. Westchnął i spojrzał na Plagga. - Muszę się trochę rozruszać Plagg... Wyciągaj pazury. Zaraz potem wyskoczył z pokoju. Rozdział 15 - Początek złej passy Było jeszcze bardzo rano, ale na ulicach szwendali się już jacyś ludzie. Z tego powodu Czarny Kot poruszał się ostrożnie. Obserwował też uważnie otoczenie jakby chciał znaleźć coś interesującego. Do jednego domu zadzwonił jakiś żołnierz. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły jakaś kobieta i dwoje dzieci rzuciło się mu na szyję. Pewnie to jej mąż – pomyślał i wzruszył się nieco na ten widok. Po chwili jednak przeskoczył na kolejny budynek… i kolejny. Nie wiedział ile tak już biegał. Mało go to obchodziło. Bułgarskie uliczki i domy różniły się nieco od tych w Paryżu. Dużo z nich wyglądało jak jakieś wille. Były białe z dużą ilością kolumn. Coś jakby starożytna Grecja, albo Rzym. Na wielu z posesji widniały dość duże baseny. Chodniki zdobiły równo posadzone drzewa i krzewy. Kot zeskoczył właśnie na jeden z żywych dachów. Porastały go różne, kolorowe rośliny. Były na nim też dwie ławki. Ukucnął na jednej z nich żeby odsapnąć przez chwilę. Zrobiło mu się już gorąco. Czarny strój zbyt mocno przyciągał promienie słoneczne. Sapnął i otarł pot z czoła. Pomyślał, że chyba pora żeby wracał. Uznał, że chyba otrząsnął się już z jego koszmaru. Zeskoczył z ławki i zaczął biec na czworaka. Chciał skoczyć już na drugi budynek kiedy nagle usłyszał wołanie o pomoc. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i tylko dzięki kociej zwinności nie stracił równowagi i nie wpadł w przerwę między budynkami. Nastawił uszy. - Proszę! Niech mi ktoś pomoże! – usłyszał rozpaczliwy, dziewczęcy krzyk gdzieś po prawej stronie. Był tam niewielki lasek prowadzący do plaży. Zmarszczył czoło i ruszył w tamtą stronę. Wysunął kij i zjechał na nim na ziemię. Ruszył sprintem w las. Znowu usłyszał krzyk i jakieś warczenie. Skręcił gwałtownie w lewo. - Idę! – wrzasnął na całe gardło. Nastała niepokojąca cisza. W końcu zobaczył źródło krzyków. Jakaś dziewczyna siedziała na gałęzi drzewa i próbowała się uchronić przed wściekłym, dzikim psem. Zwierzak skakał do niej i mało brakowało żeby ją dosięgną. Kiedy jednak usłyszał głos chłopaka nastroszył się i obrócił w jego stronę. Wyglądał przerażająco. W niektórych miejscach na ciele nie miał sierści. Jedno jego oko było jasno niebieskie, a drugie czerwone jak krew. Z jego pyska obficie wylewała się piana. Czarny Kot stanął jak wryty. - O oł… No tak, psy lubią kotki nie prawda? – zaśmiał się nerwowo – Błagam powiedz, że lubisz kotki. W odpowiedzi usłyszał donośny, niski szczek. Było jasne, że pies nie gustuje w kocurach. Szczególnie takich dużych. Zwierze ruszyło na chłopaka, który błyskawicznie wyciągnął kij. - Trzymaj się z daleka dzikusie! Pies skoczył na niego. Kot zamachnął się i odepchnął go na bok. Ten upadł z cichym piskiem. Szybko jednak się pozbierał i znowu zaczął mierzyć na chłopaka. Po chwili jednak nieoczekiwanie zmienił cel. Odwrócił się i niczym gepard ruszył do dziewczyny, która korzystając z okazji zeszła z drzewa chcąc uciec. Kiedy zobaczyła co się dzieje pisnęła przerażona i rzuciła się do ucieczki. - Zostaw ją kundlu! Czarny Kot ruszył na „czterech łapach” za dwójką. W krótkim czasie zrównał się z psem. - Hehe – wysapał – Co tak wolno szczeniaku? Pożałował szybko tych słów. Pies skoczył w bok wprost na niego. Czarny Kot został przygnieciony przez psa do ziemi. Szybko odepchnął go od siebie. Zaczął kręcić kijem i bacznie obserwować zwierzaka. Nie może dać się mu zaskoczyć. Znów usłyszał krzyk z tyłu. Odwrócił się żeby zobaczyć o co chodzi. To był niestety błąd. Pies rzucił się na niego z pazurami. Chłopak poczuł okropny ból na swoich plecach. Upadł na ziemię. Myślał, że to już koniec, ale zebrał w sobie siły i odepchnął zwierzaka. Szybkim ruchem przywalił mu kijem w pysk. Później znowu trafił go w plecy. Pies który dostał parę ciosów pod rząd w końcu uciekł ze skomleniem. Czarny Kot osunął się na kolana i ciężko dyszał. Jego uszy były nieco zwieszone. Czuł nieprzyjemne pieczenie w miejscu zadrapania. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem wstał z ziemi i powoli ruszył do hotelu. *** - Plagg, schowaj pazury. Adrien padł na łóżko wyczerpany. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Robota wydawała mu się łatwa – ot pies. Jednak ta walka nieźle go wykończyła. Był tylko ciekawy gdzie zwiała ta dziewczyna. Nawet nie podziękowała. Plagg spojrzał niepewnie na plecy chłopaka. - Czemu masz czerwoną koszulkę? - Jak to?! Adrien przejechał dłonią po plecach. Kiedy na nią spojrzał doznał szoku. Była cała pokryta krwią. Wytrzeszczył oczy przerażony. Nie miał pojęcia, że to zadrapanie jest aż tak duże. Był jednak pewien, że sam nie zdoła tego opatrzyć. Wybiegł z pokoju i ruszył szybko do Marinette. Dziewczyna wychodziła właśnie spod prysznica kiedy nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Zapowietrzyła się nieco. Szybko obwinęła się ręcznikiem i wyszła z łazienki. Uchyliła delikatnie drzwi wejściowe. Widząc Adriena odetchnęła częściowo. Chłopak widząc ją w surowym stanie speszył się trochę. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała... co najmniej uroczo. - E… Nie… Nie przeszkadzam? - Tylko troszkę – uśmiechnęła się sprytnie, kiedy jednak zobaczyła dłoń chłopaka oczy wyszły jej na wierzch – A… Adrien? C… Co się stało? - Co? A… Musisz mi pomóc… Dziewczyna wpuściła chłopaka do środka. - Poczekaj. Tylko się przebiorę. - Jasne – zarumienił się nieco. Przerażona ruszyła pędem do łazienki. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ubrała się tak szybko. Założyła krótkie kolorowe spodenki w indiańskie wzorki i zwiewną pastelową bluzkę z odkrytymi plecami. Wyszła z łazienki i migiem znalazła się przy chłopaku. - Dobra, co się stało?! - Eh... To tylko zadrapanie. - Tylko zadrapanie?!! Masz całą rękę w krwi! Gdzie? - Plecy... Dziewczyna kazała mu się odwrócić. Kiedy to zrobił znieruchomiała. Cała koszula była czerwona. Zamrugała parę razy po czym wzięła się w garść i pewnym ruchem złapała materiał w ramionach. Adrien posłusznie podniósł ręce do góry. Oczom dziewczyny ukazało się głębokie zadrapanie na całe plecy. Cztery ogromne krechy ciągnęły się od ich jednego boku do drugiego. Rana była okropna. Dziewczynę na chwilę zemdliło. Miała już dłonie umorusane krwią. - Co żeś ty robił?! Poszedłeś się pobawić z wilkiem?! - E... Praaawie... Jakiś wściekły pies zaatakował dziewczynę. Ruszyłem na pomoc... Dziewczyna westchnęła i spojrzała na niego z troską. - Musisz na siebie uważać! Mam nadzieję, że nie wda się zakażenie - powiedziała zmartwiona. - Pomogłabyś mi to jakoś opatrzyć? Marinette wstała z kanapy i poszła do łazienki. Po chwili wróciła z apteczką. Na szczęście chłopaka wzięła pod uwagę możliwość, że będzie potrzebna. Usiadła z powrotem za nim. Nalała na wacik wody utlenionej i delikatnie dotknęła nim pleców Adriena. Piana pojawiła się od razu i to bardzo obficie. Chłopak syknął. Piekło go niemiłosiernie. Nie dobrze - pomyślała zrozpaczona Marinette. - Adrien... Ja nie wiem czy nie powinniśmy pójść do szpitala... - Nie... Nie! To zły pomysł. Jeśli mój tata się dowie... - Ale to wygląda naprawdę groźnie! - westchnęła. - Nie szczędź tej wody utlenionej. Jakoś wytrzymam. Marinette zacisnęła usta. Przemyła najpierw plecy wacikami z wodą. Potem nadszedł czas na najgorsze. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Chwyciła butelkę wody utlenionej i zaczęła puszczać kropelki na ranę. Syknęło niemiłosiernie. Rany zrobiły się białe od piany. Adrien syknął jak oparzony. Zdusił jednak krzyk. Piekło okropnie. Czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż przy zadrapaniu. Myślał, że zaraz odpadną mu plecy. - Adrien proszę... - dziewczyna jęknęła rozpaczliwie, myślała, że zaraz się popłacze - To trzeba zaszyć czy coś. To trzeba dać do odkażenia w szpitalu. Nie chcę słuchać jak cię boli. Co jeśli wda się zakażenie, albo zarazić się wścieklizną czy... czy... Nie wytrzymała. Zestresowała się do końca. Zakryła twarz dłońmi i spróbowała stłumić płacz w sobie. To było naprawdę przerażające. Chłopak odwrócił głowę do tyłu i popatrzył się na nią smutno i współczująco. Przygryzł dolną wargę i westchnął. Mógł nie ruszać się z pokoju. - Hej... - szepnął - Nie płacz. Nic mi nie będzie... Chwycił dziewczynę za ramiona. Marinette podniosła głowę. Miała mokre oczy i policzki. Razem z niewysuszonymi jeszcze włosami wyglądała teraz naprawdę rozpaczliwe. Adrien chwilę patrzył się na nią bez wyrazu, po czym uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i przytulił ją. Mari oparła brodę na jego barku i starała się uspokoić. - Już dobrze... Pójdziemy do tego szpitala. Nie płacz będzie dobrze, obiecuje. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się na decyzję chłopaka. Mocniej go przytuliła po czym puściła. Chwyciła go za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć do wyjścia. - Ło ło! Chwila! Mam wyjść do szpitala z raną na wierzchu? - A... Hehe... Sorki. Marinette zabrała się za obwijanie jego rany bandażem. _________________________________________________________________________ Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :P Rozdział 16 - Chirurg Wiecie co? Przeczuwam, że ta seria będzie miała straaaasznie dużo rozdziałów xD Jakoś tak mi to wychodzi... A miało być krótkie ;') Ps. Jeśli szukacie jeszcze więcej ciekawych opowiadań polecam blog Kimiko, macie linka: http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Kimiko95/Moje_%C5%BCycie ____________________________________________________________________________ Robiła to starannie. Chciała zatamować jakoś krwawienie. Obwinęła bandaż wokół jego tułowia jak najściślej. Po chwili opatrunek był skończony. Marinette poszła obmyć ręce z krwi. Adrien poszedł za jej przykładem, po czym poszedł do pokoju założyć inną koszulkę. Po paru minutach szli już w stronę najbliższego szpitala. - Zobaczysz, że będą chcieli, żeby mój tata przyszedł… - Spokojnie. Przecież cię nie skrzyczy za to, że podrapał cię pies? – zamyśliła się. - Ale jak ja mam mu to wytłumaczyć. Poszedłem sobie gdzieś bez niczyjej wiedzy i zaatakował mnie pies? - Nie. Możesz powiedzieć jak było. Pomijając fakt Czarnego Kota – mrugnęła okiem – I dodając, że byłam z tobą. Oh! Powiedz, że na mnie rzucił się pies, a ty mi pomogłeś! - Nie chcę cię w to mieszać Mari… - chłopak nie był pewien co do pomysłu. - Martw się o siebie nie o mnie. Twój tata przecież nic mi nie zrobi. - Uwierz mi. Jak ma zły humor to wszystkim potrafi dokopać. Nino się już przekonał. Parę razy. Raz przez to dorwał go Władca Ciem. - Ale teraz twój tata jest za mnie odpowiedzialny, a ja nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać – powiedziała żartobliwie i mrugnęła do niego – Co ci szkodzi? Spróbujmy! - … Eh… Dlaczego ty musisz być taka przekonywująca. Marinette zaśmiała się i chwyciła go za rękę. Fakt, trochę się niepokoiła reakcji pana Agresta, ale ważniejsze dla niej było zdrowie chłopaka. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach byli na miejscu. Szpital wyglądał na nowoczesny i zadbany. Podeszli do rejestracji. Przywitała ich bardzo miła pani. Wyglądała na trzydzieści lat. Miała krótkie, kręcone czarne włosy, egzotyczną karnacje i przyjazne rysy twarzy. Spojrzała na nich swoimi bystrymi, zielonymi oczami i uśmiechnęła się. - W czym mogę pomóc? - Em… My… Znaczy mój chłopak potrzebuje pomocy – szturchnęła spiętego Adriena żeby coś powiedział. - Ja… Zadrapał mnie pies – podrapał się z zakłopotaniem w głowę – Rana jest dosyć paskudna i… - Rozumiem, mógłbyś ją pokazać? Chciałabym być pewna gdzie dokładnie cię pokierować. - E… To będzie trudne… Jest zabandażowana, a ja wolałbym nie zdejmować opatrunku. - Hmm… Gdzie jest? - Na plecach… Kobieta wstała zza lady i kazała pójść za nią. Weszli do jakiegoś odosobnionego pokoiku. Adrien westchnął. Naprawdę nie chciał tego pokazywać. Nie miał jednak wyjścia. Kiedy pielęgniarka zobaczyła ranę zapowietrzyła się. Marinette od razu wiedziała, że słusznie tu przyszli. - Rzeczywiście to nie wygląda dobrze. - Zdezynfekowałam jak mogłam, ale uznałam, że lepiej pójść do szpitala – szepnęła niepewnie Mari. - Dobrze zrobiłaś. Chodźcie zaprowadzę was do chirurga. - D… Do chirurga?! – Adrien wytrzeszczył oczy. - Oczywiście. Ta rana jest bardzo głęboka. Nie jest na szczęście mocno poszarpana. Będzie ją więc można zaszyć. Marinette ścisnęła dłoń chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Była jednak bardzo zaniepokojona. Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła ich tam gdzie powiedziała. Przy okazji – ku obawom chłopaka – poprosiła o numer do jego ojca. Pozostało tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie będą musieli wracać do Francji. Chirurg wyglądał na doświadczonego, miał jakieś 50 lat. Był dobrze zbudowany. Miał siwiejące już czarne włosy i krótką brodę. Kiedy zobaczył ranę cmoknął kręcąc głową. - No no… Dorobiłeś się bohaterze. Widzę początki zakażenia. Gdyby nie wczesna dezynfekcja byłoby źle – tu spojrzał na zestresowaną Marinette – Potraktuję to silniejszymi środkami dezynfekującymi i dostaniesz na pewno szczepionkę na wściekliznę żebyś nam tu nie kipnął. No i oczywiście czeka cię szycie. Myślę, że chciałbyś dostać znieczulenie? Adrien kiwnął głową. Nie miał zamiaru poczuć jeszcze gorszego bólu niż przy wodzie utlenionej. - Nic mu nie będzie? – zapytała zrozpaczona Mari. - Zareagowaliście szybko. Sądzę, że dzięki temu wyliże się z tego – uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. Chirurg sięgnął po strzykawkę i zaszczepił Adriena. Potem nalał czegoś na wacik i zaczął przecierać ranę. Adrien o dziwo nic nie czuł dlatego wyrwało mu się pytanie. - Co to? - Znieczulenie. Na zszywanie dostaniesz w zastrzyku, ale na razie to wystarczy. - Oh… Adrien wolał nie myśleć o tym co go czeka. W końcu chirurg wziął się za odkażanie rany. Co jakiś czas chłopak czuł delikatne szczypanie, ale było o niebo lepiej niż wcześniej. Teraz nawet rana go już tak nie bolała. Cieszył się, że Marinette z nim była. Może to dobrze, że zgodził się tu przyjść. Odetchnął głęboko. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że jego ojciec nie będzie robił awantury. Dezynfekowanie rany trwało długo, naprawdę długo. Chirurg wyraźnie chciał to zrobić jak najdokładniej przed szyciem. Nagle Adrien usłyszał coś od czego przeszły go dreszcze. - Jak to u chirurga?! Poznał go od razu. W końcu trudno nie poznać głosu własnego ojca. Spojrzał na Marinette spod czoła. Miał trochę nieprzytomny wzrok. Zrobiło mu się smutno. Poczuł znowu to nieprzyjemne uczucie przed każdą awanturą taty. Ten lęk zmieszany ze zrezygnowaniem i… rutyną. Tak, rutyna towarzyszyła mu już od tych paru lat prawie codziennie. Dziewczyna widząc skierowane w nią spojrzenie też utkwiła w nim oczy. Widać było, że jest zaniepokojona. Uśmiechnęła się jednak. Był to dosyć smutny, pocieszający uśmiech, ale to mu wystarczało. Ważne było dla niego, że był. Przymknął oczy i czekał na to co miało zaraz nastąpić. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do gabinetu wpadł zdenerwowany Gabriel Agreste. Na jego twarzy malowała się złość i być może zaniepokojenie. Adrien nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Nie chciał. Tylko dwie pary oczu spojrzały na mężczyznę. Jedne zaniepokojone, a drugie zaskoczone. - Co tu się stało?! ____________________________________________________________________________ No, także teraz możecie rozmyślać co się stanie B) Rozdział 17 - Szycie Chirurg z nadzwyczajnym spokojem skupił wzrok na plecach chłopaka i wrócił do pracy. Z jego ust wydobył się stanowczy, spokojny głos. - Cóż, jedyne co się tu stało to dezynfekcja rany jak na razie… - zaczął spokojnie. - Proszę sobie nie żartować! Żądam konkretnej odpowiedzi! - To jest konkretna odpowiedź proszę pana – uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym spojrzał z kamienną twarzą na mężczyznę – Pan rozumiem jest ojcem chłopaka? - Oczywiście, że jestem! I żądam wytłumaczenia co się mu stało! - Tato przestań – wycedził przez zęby zrezygnowany Adrien. - Nie ma mowy! Masz mi wytłumaczyć w co żeś ty się wpakował! Adrien spojrzał na swoje dłonie i nie odezwał się ani słowem. Nie miał siły na żadne kłótnie. Z pomocą przyszła mu nieco zirytowana Marinette. Znowu obudził się w niej duch walki tak jak w tedy kiedy Adrien miał szlaban w pokoju. Wstała i spojrzała na mężczyznę. - Adrien uratował mnie przed psem. Jakiś dziki kundel rzucił się na mnie, a on po prostu mnie obronił. Nie rozumiem czemu pan krzyczy. O ile dobrze wiem każdemu pacjentowi należy się spokój. Dlaczego więc pan jest tak niewyrozumiały w stosunku do swojego syna? – palnęła i przez chwilę żałowała tych słów, ale trudno niech wie co myśli. Gabriela Agresta znowu zatkało. Jego twarz z wściekłej zmieniła się w kamienną. Nie podobało mu się to co właśnie powiedziała do niego dziewczyna, ale coś powstrzymało go od złości. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jej charakter jest bardzo podobny do jego żony. Walczył ze sobą czy znowu wybuchnąć czy nie. Odchrząknął i ku jego zdziwieniu z jego ust wydobył się codzienny ton. - Masz bardzo wyrafinowany tupet Marinette… - To nie jest tupet… nazwałabym to raczej grzecznym zwróceniem uwagi – zamyślona podrapała się w głowię i nagle rozszerzyła oczy – A… Ja… Ja nie chciałam urazić… Ja tyl… - Już dobrze – powiedział bez wyrazu – Powiedzmy, że jestem wyrozumiały. Dziewczyna zamrugała oszołomiona. Adrien też ze zdziwienia aż spojrzał się na ojca. Chirurg natomiast kiwnął głową z wyrazem „No proszę…” i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nikt tego jednak nie zauważył. Właśnie kończył odkażanie. - Mówisz, że zadrapał go pies… - Gabriel spojrzał na plecy chłopaka i wytrzeszczył oczy – To był na pewno pies? Nic ci nie jest Adrien? Chłopakowi lekko otworzyły się usta ze zdziwienia. To okazanie troski było dla niego tak rzadkie, że nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. W końcu jednak otworzył usta. - Nie… To znaczy… Dzięki temu, że Marinette namówiła mnie żeby tu przyjść… - tu Gabriel znowu spojrzał na Mari z trudnym do odgadnięcia wzrokiem – Tato proszę! Tylko nie jedźmy przez to do Francji! Przecież takie rzeczy się zdarzają! Ja… Ja chcę tu jeszcze pobyć z tobą i Marinette! Adrien spanikował. Tak bardzo nie chciał żeby przez jego jeden błąd zepsuły się całe wakacje. Chciał jeszcze spędzić tutaj czas z Marinette i przede wszystkim też z tatą. Choć na razie nie było mu to jeszcze dane. Gabriela Agresta zaskoczyło jego ostatnie zdanie. Zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, że podczas tych czterech dni ani razu nie pobył jeszcze z Adrienem. Poczuł w sobie jakieś dziwne uczucie. Uczucie, którego nie czuł od bardzo dawna. Nie chciał żeby pod żadnym pozorem została zauważona jego rozterka. - Na razie niech chirurg ci to zszyje. Porozmawiamy później – powiedział szybko i wyszedł. Dwójka popatrzyła na siebie zaskoczona. - Co ty praktykujesz co? Po raz drugi zbeształaś mojego tatę, a on nic – Adrien zmrużył oczy. - Ja… Nie wiem… - Zamieszkaj ze mną… (Takie ciche oświadczyny XDDD) - pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Usłyszeli cichy śmiech chirurga. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha przygotowując igłę i nić do szycia. Po chwili podszedł do chłopaka ze znieczuleniem w strzykawce. - Dobrze. Połóż się teraz na łóżku przejdziemy do zszywania. Jeśli chcesz mogę dać ci coś na sen. W tedy na pewno nic nie poczujesz. Adrien myślał intensywnie czy się zgodzić. Jakoś coś go w tym niepokoiło, ale w końcu się zgodził. - To ja wyjdę Adrien. Miłych snów! – mrugnęła do niego Marinette. Chłopak uśmiechnął się przez chwilę, a potem wrócił do swojej zestresowanej pozycji. Dziewczyna wyszła na korytarz. Padł na nią męczący wzrok pana Agresta. Przełknęła cicho ślinę. Usiadła spięta naprzeciwko niego. Nie było niestety innych miejsc. Utkwiła wzrok w swoich kolanach. Gabriel Agrest uważnie się jej przypatrywał przez chwilę, po czym wyjął zza marynarki jakąś książkę i zaczął coś w niej rysować. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach przestał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po korytarzu ze złożonymi z tyłu rękami. Zostawił książkę otwartą na krześle. Korytarz nie był szeroki więc Marinette bez trudu zobaczyła, że są tam jakieś projekty ubrań. Na stronie, która była akurat otwarta widniał projekt jakiejś sukienki letniej i koszuli. Przekrzywiła głowę żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Ile by dała żeby mogła zainspirować się tym wszystkim co znajdowało się w tym zeszyciku. - Widzę, że zainteresowały cię moje projekty – usłyszała kamienny głos. Podskoczyła na krześle i wyprostowała się jak struna. Spojrzała zestresowana na mężczyznę i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. - Hehe… Uwielbiam pana projekty…(Mari ty lizusie xD) To znaczy… Uwielbiam modę – podrapała się w głowę z zakłopotaniem. *** Adrien powoli się obudził. Leżał na brzuchu tak jak zasnął. Nie czuł pleców. To było dziwne uczucie nic nie czuć. Nadal był ospały. Mruknął i podparł się rękami żeby się podnieść. Kiedy usiadł na łóżku obraz przez chwilę miał zamazany, ale po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Zobaczył nieprzytomnego chirurga leżącego w kącie. Zajęło mu chwilę zanim zorientował się co widzi. Wstał gwałtownie z krzykiem. - Co tu się stało?! Dotknął swoich pleców. Były zaszyte. To znaczy, że wszystko stało się niedawno. Podszedł do mężczyzny i szturchnął go. - Halo? Proszę pana! Wszystko w porządku? Chirurg nie zareagował. Nadal leżał w bezruchu. Był trochę poturbowany, tak jakby to ktoś go tak urządził. Adrien postanowił wezwać pomoc. Podbiegł do drzwi i wcisnął klamkę. Zamknięte. - Co do… Zaczął walić w drzwi pięściami. Próbował nawet je wyważyć, ale nic to nie dało. Złapał się za głowę i zaczął nerwowo się rozglądać. W końcu odchylił koszulę. - Plagg!... Plagg??? Jego kwami nie było. To już było naprawdę dziwne. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń i znieruchomiał. Jego pierścień! Zniknął! Wytrzeszczył oczy i zaczął przeszukiwać pomieszczenie w napadzie szału i bezradności. - Co tu się do nędzy odpierniczyło?! Jego pierścienia nigdzie nie było. Na korytarzu nagle rozległ się dziewczęcy krzyk. Musiał coś zrobić. Jego wzrok padł na gaśnice. Zmarszczył czoło i po chwili zastanowienia zdjął ją ze ściany i zamierzył się na drzwi. Uderzył, wygięły się nieco na zewnątrz. Zaczął uderzać mocniej. Po paru próbach zrobił dość dużą dziurę. Teraz już kopniakiem do końca rozwalił plastik. Na szczęście drzwi były stare i cienkie. Wypadł na korytarz. Zobaczył Biedronkę przytwierdzoną do ściany przez Władce Ciem. Mężczyzna zamierzał właśnie zdjąć jej kolczyki. - Zostaw ją!! – krzyknął. - Adrien! – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego błagalnie. - Eh… Miałem nadzieję, że dłużej pośpisz… Ale to i tak już nie ważne. Nikt już mnie nie powstrzyma. Chłopak widząc, że znowu zamierza się na kolczyki Biedronki rzucił się w ich stronę. - Nie pozwolę! Miał już skoczyć na mężczyznę kiedy ten zablokował go swoją laską. - Stój synu! - Co?! Adrien znieruchomiał. - Nie… Nienienienienienie! Czy to znowu ten popierniczony sen?! - Nie Adiren... Niestety już nie... Władca Ciem zaczął się śmiać. Ten śmiech przeszył go dogłębnie. Otoczył go, był nieznośnie głośny i szyderczy. Adrien złapał się za głowę i zaczął się wycofywać. Zamknął oczy. W pewnym momencie potknął się i upadł do tyłu. Wszystko poczerniało. Słyszał jak on do niego podchodzi. Jak woła jego imię. Nagle Adrien wstał gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej uderzając w coś twardego. ______________________________________________________________________________ Trochę się znalazło dzisiaj moich komentarzy do tego opka xD Ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać xD Mam nadzieję, że się podoba ;D Rozdział 18 - Rozmowa - Ała! Ehh… Marinette zaczęła masować się w czoło. Spojrzała pytająco na chłopaka, który ciężko dyszał i zdawał się nie wiedzieć co się stało. Powoli jednak zaczęło to do niego docierać. Był nadal w gabinecie. Wpatrywały się w niego trzy pary zaskoczonych oczu. - Sorki… - uśmiechnął się kwaśno – Miałem koszmar. - Poczułam… - Mari uniosła kącik ust do góry. Chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo. - Możemy już iść? – odezwał się szorstkim głosem Gabriel Agreste. - Myślę, że nie ma problemu. Jednak lepiej żeby Adrien nie przemęczał się przez najbliższe 3 godziny. Po środkach nasennych będzie przez ten czas trochę osłabiony. A! I jeszcze jedno. Na zdjęcie szwów możecie przyjść w czwartek. (Tak dla orientacji w czasie jest piątek pierwszego tygodnia w Bułgarii :P) - Dobrze, chodźmy – rzucił mężczyzna i wyszedł z sali Adrien i Mari posłusznie ruszyli za Gabrielem Agrestem. Chłopak szedł nieco struty nie wiedział jaka będzie decyzja jego ojca odnośnie dalszych wakacji. W dodatku szwy zaczynały mu przeszkadzać. Gryzły go i swędziały niemiłosiernie. Jego chód z tego powodu wyglądał nieco dziwacznie. Adrien co chwila poruszał specyficznie barkami. Marinette przez jakiś czas szła z nadętymi policzkami, ale w końcu nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła cichym śmiechem. Łzy poleciały jej ciurkiem z oczu. Nie mogła się opanować i za każdym razem kiedy chłopak powtarzał ten dziwny ruch wybuchała śmiechem na nowo. Adrien spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Dziewczyna widząc jego wzrok starała się powstrzymać, ale nie mogła. - Prze… Przepraszam! To silniejsze ode mnie – wytarła łzę spod oka. - Zobaczymy jak ty będziesz w żałosnej sytuacji! – pogroził jej palcem żartobliwie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i przeszła trochę do przodu żeby nie widzieć jego ruchów. Gabriel Agrest nasłuchiwał wszystkiego, ale był jakby nieobecny. Jak zawsze. Szedł równym krokiem ze złożonymi rękami z tyłu. Kiedy wyszli ze szpitala czekała na nich limuzyna. Wsiedli do niej pospiesznie i pojechali. Było cicho. Ta cisza szczególnie peszyła Marinette. Adrienowi było to obojętne. Czuł się wyczerpany i chciał spać. Poza tym codziennie przesiadywał w takiej ciszy. Do hotelu dojechali w mgnieniu oka. Mari poszła do swojego pokoju natomiast do pokoju Adriena wszedł z nim razem jego ojciec. Dziewczyna popatrzyła się na to z lekkim grymasem zaniepokojenia, ale w końcu weszła do siebie. Od razu rzuciła się na łóżko i odetchnęła. Tikki wyleciała zza jej bluzy i zaczęła latać po pokoju. - Adrien narobił sobie biedy – powiedziała – Ciekawe czemu tak wcześnie wybrał się na przechadzkę. - Nie mam pojęcia Tikki… - mruknęła obojętnym głosem Mari. - Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy dzień? - Nie wiem… To zależy jak Adrien będzie się czuł. Nie zostawię go samego w takiej sytuacji… - Uhm… Stworzonko podleciało do stolika. Usiadło na czymś czarnym i od razu podskoczyło bo włączył się telewizor. Marinette spojrzała na to kątem oka i westchnęła. Wstała i podeszła do pilota. - Usiadłaś na pilocie Tikki… Swoją drogą… Zaczęła przeglądać kanały. - Oh, patrz! Jest kanał z Paryża! - Witamy w popołudniowych wiadomościach – odezwał się głos młodej reporterki – Dziś na początek poruszymy temat, który za pewne nurtuje każdego z mieszkańców Paryża, a mianowicie co się stało z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem? Jak zauważyliśmy w mieście od czterech dni trwa niezachwiany spokój. Żaden nowy złoczyńca nie zaatakował, a co za tym idzie nie pojawili się nasi bohaterzy. Otóż mamy dla państwa niezwykłe wieści! Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Biedronki i Czarnego Kota walczącymi z gigantycznym pająkiem blisko plaży. Marinette wytrzeszczyła oczy i rozchyliła usta ze zdziwienia. No pięknie… Mam nadzieję, że Alya nie wysnuje jakiś swoich wniosków… - pomyślała. - Jak widzicie nasi bohaterowie znajdują się obecnie w Bułgarii! Widocznie Władca Ciem zmienił kraj do swoich podbojów. Czy to znaczy, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot już nigdy nie zawitają w Paryżu? Materiał się skończył. Dziewczyna wyłączyła telewizor. Zrezygnowana podeszła do łóżka i usiadła po turecku opierając się o nie. - Założę się, że niedługo będę miała do czynienia z Alyą… - przetarła twarz dłońmi. - Nie martw się. Może się nie domyśli – powiedziała Tikki. - Ale i tak zacznie mi paplać o swoich domysłach… Zamknij mnie gdzieś proszę… - westchnęła. Tikki zaśmiała się i wtuliła w Marinette. *** Tym czasem w pokoju Adriena odbywała się inna dyskusja. - Nie możesz tak po prostu wychodzić z pokoju sam! I to o 6 rano! – powiedział uniesionym głosem Gabriel Agreste. Adrien się nie odzywał usiadł na łóżku tyłem do niego i zacisnął usta. Miał nadzieje, że jak nic nie powie to ojciec szybciej odpuści. Ten jednak ciągnął dalej swój monolog. Chłopak nawet nie zauważył kiedy nastała niepokojąca cisza. Przed nim nagle pojawiła się zirytowana postać mężczyzny. - Widzę, że kompletnie mnie ignorujesz! – powiedział z oburzeniem – Skoro tak podchodzisz do sprawy pomyślę o naszym powrocie do Francji już jutro. - Co? Nie!! – chłopak momentalnie zerwał się z łóżka – Proszę tylko nie wracajmy do Francji! Mam dosyć siedzenia w tym oziębłym domu! Nie chce wracać do tej klatki! – mówił rozpaczliwym tonem. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi zdumiony. - Nie rozumiem czemu nazywasz to klatką. Możesz robić w domu co ci się podoba. - A czemu nie mogę z niego wyjść? Zapadła cisza. Chłopak wiedział, że ma racje. Jak inaczej nazwać miejsce z którego nie można wyjść? Ni jak. Gabriel Agrest westchnął. - Na zewnątrz jest zbyt niebezpiecznie. Jesteś za bardzo znany tak jak i ja. Nie wiadomo kto może wpaść na jaki pomysł. Możesz wychodzić z domu, ale tylko z ochroniarzem – powiedział sucho. - Ale ja nie potrzebuje ochroniarza! Ja… Sam potrafię sobie poradzić! Po co ty mnie zapisałeś na te szermierkę i inne dziwne rzeczy do samoobrony skoro i tak tego nie wykorzystam?! Zachowujesz się tak jakby każdy tylko czekał żeby porwać szesnastolatka z okładki jakiejś głupiej gazety!... Adrien znowu usiadł na łóżku bo zrobiło mu się trochę słabo. Przejechał ręką po twarzy i odetchnął zrezygnowany. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. - Są inne niebezpieczeństwa, z którymi nie jesteś w stanie sobie poradzić… Nad naturalne. Dobrze wiesz, że Władca Ciem jest poważnym zagrożeniem. Adrien zdrętwiał. Ostatnio ta postać jeszcze bardziej go drażniła i przerażała. Nie spodobało mu się to, że jego ojciec o tym wspomniał. - Mówisz o nim tak jakby to był ktoś wielki – burknął i skrzyżował ręce – To tylko jakiś wariat, który dąży do zdobycia czegoś co prawdopodobnie by go zniszczyło. (oj grabisz sobie Adrien XD) Po za tym już parędziesiąt razy przeżyłem jego ataki choć byłem w ich centrum. Te durne pająki prawie mnie zeżarły, ale żyje! BO UMIEM SOBIE RADZIĆ Z PROBLEMAMI! – podkreślił ostatnią wypowiedź. Gabriel Agrest skamieniał. Myśli w jego głowie przelatywały mu w ułamki sekund. Prawie go zeżarły? W czasie kiedy zajmował się swoimi planami zupełnie zapomniał o bezpieczeństwie syna. Ale nie mógł go zamknąć w pokoju bo to by było zbyt podejrzane. - Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? - Po co? I tak mnie nie słuchasz – mruknął słabo, nie miał siły na rozmowy – Zawsze kiedy cokolwiek się dzieje ciebie nie ma. Dlaczego więc mam cokolwiek ci mówić skoro nic cię nie interesuje? Zapadła długa cisza przerywana tylko dźwiękami szalejącego na dworze wiatru, który zerwał się nieoczekiwanie. Adrienowi nie podobała się atmosfera panująca teraz w jego pokoju. Przewrócił oczami i zmęczony zaczął człapać do drzwi. - Gdzie ty idziesz? – spytał poważnym tonem mężczyzna. - Do Marinette. Wyszedł prawie trzaskając drzwiami, ale się powstrzymał ________________________________________________________________________ No. To mam nadzieję, że się podobało :P Next w piątek wraz z WAŻNĄ INFORMACJĄ. Znajdzie się ona na początku rozdziału i warto by było żebyście ją przeczytali :D Rozdział 19 - Tajemnica snu UWAGA WAŻNE! Moi drodzy, chciałabym was poinformować, że wyjeżdżam na 2 tygodnie, a co za tym idzie przez te 2 tygodnie nie będzie rozdziałów. Zgadnijcie gdzie wyjeżdżam... Do Bułgarii :D Tak moi drodzy Bułgarii XD Przypadek? Nie sądzę :D Z tego powodu naprawdę polecam tym którzy jeszcze tego nie zrobili zaobserwować wątek "Bułgarskie szaleństwo" na mojej tablicy: KLIK Dzięki temu dowiecie się kiedy pojawi się ten odległy rozdział. To wszystko ;D _____________________________________________________________________________ Wyszedł prawie trzaskając drzwiami, ale się powstrzymał. Jedyne czego teraz chciał to spać. Choć nie widziała mu się ta wizja jeśli miałby mu się przyśnić znowu ten koszmar. Marinette zamykała właśnie balkon przed silnym wiatrem kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Podeszła do nich i je otworzyła. Spodziewała się, że to będzie Adrien. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego. - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała. - Tak, tata nie zrobił dużej awantury… Na szczęście. Chłopak wszedł do środka i usiadł na kanapie. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Mari. Chwilę siedziała cicho, po czym postanowiła powiedzieć mu o tym co usłyszała w telewizji. - Wiesz… W telewizji jest kanał Paryża. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot są w Bułgarii. Jak my się wytłumaczymy z tego Alyi i Nino? Spojrzała zdesperowana na Adriena. Okazało się, że chłopak zasnął. Siedział z głową opadniętą o oparcie kanapy i drzemał w najlepsze. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wyglądał uroczo. Ułożyła go w wygodniejszej pozycji i przykryła kocem. Grzmotnęło. Głośny huk sprawił, że zatrzęsła się podłoga w pokoju. Marinette wzdrygnęła się. Nie lubiła burz, ale jednocześnie uwielbiała zapach jaki czuć było po nich na zewnątrz. Westchnęła i podeszła do okna. Lało tak mocno, że nie było nic widać na zewnątrz. Wszystko wyglądało tak jakby było za mgłą. Nastąpił błysk. Całe niebo na ułamek sekundy zrobiło się niebieskie. Dziewczyna szybko odeszła od okna. Wolałaby żeby Adrien nie spał, ale trudno jakoś to przetrwa. Kolejny grzmot wstrząsnął hotelem. Marinette usiadła na łóżku po turecku i otuliła się kocem. Tikki i Plagg podlecieli do niej i też wtulili się w kocyk. - O czym rozmawiał Adrien z jego tatą? – spytała Tikki. - W sumie o niczym nowym. Tylko o tym, że to niebezpieczne, żeby wychodził sam o takich porach i tym podobne. - To dobrze… Myślałam, że będzie miał spore problemy – westchnęła Marinette i wzdrygnęła się zaraz bo znowu rozległ się grzmot – Mam nadzieję, że zaraz przejdzie ta burza… - Zostaw ją… - Hmm? Coś mówiłeś Plagg? – spytała zaskoczona Tikki. - Ja? Nic, a nic… - To kto to powiedział? Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w stronę Adriena. Chłopak wymachiwał specyficznie rękami i miał zaciętą minę. - Znowu coś mu się śni – mruknął zażenowany Plagg – Ostatnio wrzeszczał przez sen tak głośno, że myślałem, że go ze skóry obdzierają. Przez ten koszmar właśnie wyszedł na przechadzkę. - Hmm u chirurga też przyśnił mu się koszmar. Chyba musi go coś trapić skoro ten sen śni mu się już trzeci raz. - Takie sny nie są przypadkowe – powiedziała Tikki – Czasem są prorocze. Często bywało, że posiadacze miraculum je mieli. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Czemu ciągle mi się śnisz?! – Adrien tak się szarpnął, że spadł z łóżka. Wystraszona Marinette podbiegła do niego. Złapała go za ramiona i obróciła twarzą do siebie. Nie obudził się przy upadku. Wciąż zmieniał mimikę twarzy. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła nim lekko. - Hej… Adrien! Obudź się – powiedziała łagodnie. - Zostaw mnie! - Adrien… - Nic ci nie dam! – zacisnął oczy z których zaczęły ściekać łzy. - Adrien… Ocknij się! – krzyknęła zaniepokojona Marinette. Widocznie poskutkowało. Chłopak gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę patrzył na dziewczynę jak na zjawę. W końcu jednak doszedł do siebie. Spuścił wzrok zakłopotany. Mari pomogła mu usiąść na kanapie. Wyglądał na bardzo zestresowanego. - Co ci się śniło? - Eh… Nie ważne. Nie chcę cię obarczać moimi kompletnie idiotycznymi snami. - Adrien… Koszmary to nieprzyjemna sprawa, ale zwykle pomaga podzielenie się nimi z kimś. - Wolałbym jednak nie – westchnął. - Gadaj – powiedziała groźnie. Adrien spojrzał na Mari nieco zdezorientowany. Jej mina była trochę przerażająca. - Nie… - powiedział niepewnie. - Nie utrudniaj mi sprawy. A co ty byś zrobił gdyby to mi śniły się koszmary? - No… Pewnie bym dociekał o co chodzi. - Magia! – powiedziała z udawanym zaskoczeniem – No, to mów o co chodzi. Chłopak spojrzał na swoje ręce i westchnął. Wcale nie chciał dzielić się swoim koszmarem. Był tak dziwny. Bał się, że może okazać się czymś więcej. Dziewczyna jednak nie dawała mu wyboru. Wziął głęboki oddech. - Więc… Ja… Śniło mi się, że… Adrien się zaciął. Nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło żadne kolejne słowo. Marinette zachęciła go gestem żeby mówił dalej. Chłopak wziął powietrze w płuca i na jednym wydechu wyrzucił to z siebie. - Że mój tata to Władca Ciem… Marinette wytrzeszczyła oczy. Tego się nie spodziewała. Nic dziwnego, że nie chciał nic mówić. Jeszcze ciekawsze jednak były miny ich kwami, które nie zostały przez nich zauważone. I Tikki i Plagg patrzyli na siebie z poważnym niepokojem. Ten koszmar nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Nie mogli jednak nic powiedzieć na ten temat. Oddalili się od dwójki na drugi koniec pokoju. Mari ścisnęła dłoń Adriena. - To… To tylko sen… Nie martw się. - Ja wiem… Ale on jest tak realistyczny, że trudno mi się nie martwić… Tym bardziej, że śni mi się już trzeci raz. Wszystko zaczęło się ubiegłej nocy. Tak nagle. Bez żadnej przyczyny. Nie wiem co z tym robić. Ja… Boję się zasnąć. Marinette zacisnęła usta. Zrobiło jej się żal Adriena. Nie wiedziała jak ma go pocieszyć więc po prostu go przytuliła. Chłopak też ją objął. *** - Plagg… Coś ty zrobił?! - Ja? Dlaczego ja miałbym coś zrobić?! - Czy to ty podsyłasz mu te sny?! - Oczywiście, że nie! Za kogo ty mnie uważasz?! Tikki westchnęła. Jej twarz nieco złagodniała. - Przepraszam, ale to dziwne, że po naszym wczorajszym odkryciu nagle zaczęły śnić mu się takie rzeczy! - Rozumiem cię. Dla mnie też jest to dziwne. Szczególnie, że to co mu się śni jest prawdą. - Oj nie wiem czy te wakacje w Bułgarii będą jeszcze spokojne… - Zobaczy się, na razie zachowujmy się jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Ty zawsze tak się zachowujesz – Tikki zrobiła zadziorną minę. - Wiem, jestem mistrzem – powiedział i zadowolony zawrócił do właściciela. _______________________________________________________________________________ Mam nadzieję, że przeczytaliście informacje na początku rozdziału :D Do zobaczenia za 2 tygodnie :P Rozdział 20 - Wattpad Hej niestety kończę pisanie tego opowiadania. Straciłam na nie już pomysły i ochotę. Ale spokojnie zaczynam inne. Też o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie, ale znacznie inne! Pisać je będę zapewne na wattpadzie więc zapraszam :* : https://www.wattpad.com/story/85002242-walka-przeciwie%C5%84stw Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach